


Natalia Kozlov Scenarios [BNHA/MHA OC]

by yandneko



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandneko/pseuds/yandneko
Summary: A quiet pro hero who works at nights due to her powerful dark quirk. Natalia is a gentle person who has had a very rough past but with the help from friends, family, and her boyfriend Shouta Aizawa, she became the powerful hero and person that she is today.Natalia Kozlov is one of my BNHA/MHA OC that I love dearly!! Some of the stories are just random scenarios I've thought up and the rest is just canon stuff for her story.SFW AND NSFW!! So be warned!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Natalia Kozlov

**BASIC INFO**

**Character Name:**   
Natalia Kozlov

 ** Hero Name:  
** Silhouette  
  
**Nicknames:**   
Nat and Nattie.  
  
**Quirk:**   
**Shadow Manipulation**

( Can control dark shadows and form them into anything. People, weapons, objects, animals, ect. However it has to be dark shadows, not light shadows so it becomes difficult to control her quirk during the day time. Which is the reason why she does hero work at night.)

**Role:**   
Pro Hero

  
**DOB:**   
February 3rd  
  
**Age:**   
30  
  
**Zodiac:**   
Aquarius

**Race:  
** Russian, Finnish, and Japanese.

  
** Gender: **  
Female

 ** Pronouns: **  
She/Her  
  
** Sexual Orientation: **  
Bisexual  
  
** Height: **  
5’ 7”  
  
** Weight: **  
143 lbs  
  
** Family Relationships: **

Mother: Karina Kozlov **(Alive)  
**Father: Dal Kozlov **(Alive) (Villain)  
**Younger Sister: Mila Kozlov **(Alive)  
**Younger Brother: Alexander Kozlov **(Alive)**

  
** Friendly Relationships: **

Boyfriend: Shouta Aizawa (Eraserhead)  
Friend: Hizashi Yamada (Present Mic)  
Friend: Oboro Shirakumo (Loud Cloud) **  
** Friend: Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)  
  
** Mental Illness(es): **  
PTSD, Alcoholism, and Major depression.  
(Has a history of suicide attempts.)  
  
** Physical Disabilities: **  
None.  
  
** Moral Alignment: **  
Lawful Neutral  
  
** Personality: **  
Quiet, Hard-working, Polite, Friendly,

[ Toyhou.se Profile ](https://toyhou.se/6791982.natalia-kozlov)


	2. (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night of hero work, Natalia is in need of some self care which her boyfriend, Shouta Aizawa, helps her out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talks about self-harm, bathing together, mentions of sex but nothing really happens, and LOTS OF FLUFF.

"I'm home..!"

Lazily kicking off her boots and dragging her heavy tired body through the entryway of the apartment, Natalia makes her way towards the living room. Tonight's night shift of hero work was quite a bizarre one.

Multiple crimes all happening at once in the same area.. must have been some sort of a setup since each criminal tried to escape in the same car but Natalia stopped them... and then they really put up a fight.

Her arms and legs feel like lead and just mentally exhausted from using her quirk for a long period of time.

All she can think about is sleep... and her man.

Dragging her feet into the living room, she expected to find her boyfriend working on grading his trouble student's papers but instead she found him lounging on their black soft couch, underneath a large dark gray blanket. His eyes move away from the TV, that has the news about tonight's crimes in the area, and lands his gaze onto his exhausted girlfriend.

"I see you had a rough night."

"Yeah.. Damn kids think they can outsmart me and run away.." Natalia muttered, taking off her heavy cape and mask.

"They did though." "I still got them in the end!"

Shouta chuckled at his girlfriend's whine. "Was that the only thing you did tonight?" He asked and Natalia shook her head.

"No there were a few minor things that happened but that was big enough to have the news follow us around and broadcast it.." She sighed as she flops down at the other end of the couch, sliding off her long armbands. She lightly rubs her right arm, carefully to not be too difficult on her self-harm scars and leans back into the couch. "God I'm exhausted.."

Shouta stares at her arms, watching her tend to them. He saw how rough those criminals were to her and how much she used her quirk on them. It's no surprise that she's this exhausted.

Letting out a sigh, he kicks off the blanket and walks to the other side of the couch, grabbing her discarded gear.

"Why don't you go take a bath? I can start it up for you, as well as getting your clothes."

Natalia rested the back of her head on the couch cushion, lightly groaning at the fact she had to get up. She knows she needs to bathe after her hero work but it's so difficult to move a finger right now.

"Nngh.. I should..." She mutters, pausing for a moment and then glances over at the male. "Wanna join me?"

Shouta blinks at her for a moment, showing a small smirk on his face which makes Natalia roll her eyes.

"Not in that way, pervert."

Shouta chuckled again and then nodded. "Sure. Take your time on getting up. Don't strain yourself too much."

Shouta walks out of the living room and heads to their joint bedroom. He carefully places Natalia's hero gear on the side, taking a mental note to wash them later, and goes to gather clean clothes for the both of them.

Once he grabbed what he needed, he walked into their bathroom and set the clothing down onto the counter and turned on the water in the bathtub.

A few moments passed and right as the tub was ready for them, Natalia slouches into the bathroom, still feeling like lead. Shouta turns off the water and turns around to see his fully clothed girlfriend in the doorway.

"You gonna get in the water like that?" Shouta smirked, which was met with a groan.

"I can't move my aaaarms.. they just want to sway."

Natalia whined as she moved the top half of her body side to side, she made her lifeless arms move along with her. Shouta chuckled and walked up to her.

He then grabs the bottom of her shirt and carefully pulls it up and tosses it into the laundry hamper. He then pulls her close to his clothed chest and begins to unclip her bra.

"Is this just a way to get me to touch you like this?" Shouta whispers into her ear which, even though she wants to deny it, makes her shiver a little. Shouta's deep ass voice can always make Natalia's heart flutter a bit, as well as do other things to other parts of her body but...

"As much as I would like that.. I'm in no shape for sex right now, Shouta." Natalia muttered into his shoulder, embracing her boyfriend's body warmth with her own.

Shouta let out a soft hum and successfully unclips her bra, taking it off of her and discards it to the laundry hamper. Right before he moved his hands to her skinny jeans, Natalia put her sore hands onto his.

"I can do this." She muttered. Shouta nodded and retreats his hands to his shirt and began to undress himself.

Once the couple are now bare, Shouta carefully gets into the warm water and relaxes in it. He spreads out his legs so Natalia can place herself between them. Once she settles in, Natalia releases a long sigh of relief and relaxes her back onto Shouta's chest. Shouta slightly adjusts their position to where they are now even closer to each other and wraps his arms around her torso and rests his scruffy chin on the top of her head.

Both sits in silence for a while, enjoying the warm atmosphere and the presence of each other. It's been a while since they can do something like this.

With hero work being a hassle for the both of them, Shouta's job at UA and the ongoing shit show with the League of Villains, it's been hard to find time for these moments. Thankfully tonight isn't a school night and both hero's have a free day tomorrow. They can finally have a moment of bliss with each other.

Shouta finally moves his arms and grabs a rag and Natalia's body wash. Lavender.. he loved that smell. Though he doesn't use it for himself, he still loved the smell since it is a calming scent. It also reminded of the woman who is currently in front of him.

He puts some body wash into the rag and begins to lightly rub the rag across her pale back. Natalia leans forward a bit so he can get better access and releases a soft hum that it almost sounded like a purr.

"Does this feel good, kitten?" Shouta asked. Ah those pet names he gives her..

Natalia hummed out a "mhm" and he continued to rub the rag all over her back. She releases a soft sigh, muttering some praises in her native language. He eventually moved up to her neck, then chest, and then arms.

He was really careful about her arms. Due to the fact that one, they were sore and two, her self-harm scars. Both of them hate seeing them but they can't hide forever.

Once Shouta finishes lathering Natalia up and gently washes the soap off her body, he gently takes one of her arms and places a soft kiss onto her scars, making Natalia glance over her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" She softly asked. Natalia knew Shouta hated to see her selfish scars. It makes her cringe to think about when she did what she did to herself but then again.. she was at a really low point of her life.

..Well. Multiple low points.

Shouta places her arm back to her side and buries his face into the crook of her neck, holding her close to him again.

"Just trying to heal them." He muttered against her skin. Natalia giggled a bit.

"Heal huh?"

Shouta released a soft hum in response. Natalia smiled a bit and rested the side of her head against his.

"You're really clingy tonight." Shouta hummed again. "I just really missed you."

Natalia placed a soft kiss against his head. "I know. I really missed you too. Work has been really hard for the both of us.." Shouta hummed in agreement.

"But.. at least we have each other, right?" Natalia softly said. Shouta moved his gaze up, meeting his girlfriend's eyes as she looked down at him with a smile. Shouta plants a small kiss onto her neck and then lips, moving his head back on-top of her head.

"Right."

**————————————————————————————————**

After an hour goes by and the couple have finally washed each other's bodies. Both of them finally hopped out of the tub, patting themselves dry and putting on their fresh clothing.

Natalia makes a beeline to their bed and flops down onto her side, not even bothering to move the covers and lays on-top of them.

She releases a loud groan of exhaustion into her pillow as Shouta causally crawls under the blanket on his side. He shuffles down to where he's laying on his back and rests his hands behind his head, looking over at his girlfriend.

"I don't think that's a comfortable position to sleep in." He casually tells her. Natalia moves her head to the side to poke out an eye to look at him.

"Don't judge me, Mr. Sleeping Bag." She jokes which was responded to by a chuckle from the male.

"I would never judge you, kitten." Shouta stated. He stretched out his arm that was close to Natalia and waved his hand towards him. "Come here."

Not delaying his command, she quickly shuffled under the covers and moved her body towards his, wrapping a leg around one of his and gently resting her head and hand onto the males bare chest. Shouta wraps his arm around her small frame and pulls her closer to him, leaning down to place a soft kiss on-top of her head.

"Hey Shouta?" Natalia muttered. Her eyes are already closed and she can feel herself slowly slipping into a sleeping state.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Shouta was a bit confused. What was she really thanking him for? Maybe the whole bath thing? Or just taking care of her in general?

"For..?" He finally asked. Natalia hummed in amusement at his confusion and smiled.

"For loving me."

Shouta blankly stared down at his girlfriend and softly smiled. He kissed her head again and turned to his side, facing Natalia to where he is now holding her with both of his arms, leaving no empty space between them.

"Go to sleep, Nat."

Natalia giggles at him again and nuzzles her face into his chest. "Love you.."

It doesn't take her long to drift off into a deep sleep. Shouta closes his eyes and rests his face near the top of her head, deeply inhaling her scent and slowly begins to drift off as well.

"I love you too."


	3. (2) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Please god forgive me for my sins. This is the most lewd fanfic I've ever written.**
> 
> **Also please don't hound me if the Russian is wrong in this. I legit used a translator for the words and just..hoped for the best.**
> 
> **Warnings: SMUT HELLO, light BDSM (? hand cuffs and blindfolds are involved), Fluff and again..smut.**

"You want me to do what now?"

Natalia stares at her boyfriend with a confused expression, who is currently sitting on the other side of their couch, avoiding her gaze as he hides his face with his capture weapon.

"I don't want to repeat it a second time.." Shouta pouts, bouncing his leg slightly in embarrassment.

It's not rare for the couple to talk about things that involve their "sexual sides". Both pro heroes are almost equally kinky and horny and don't have any problems in talking about their fantasies. But on these rare occasions when one partner shows any kind of embarrassment while talking about their desires, the other would smugly tease them.

"Oh I think I need to hear it one more time~" Natalia smirks as she inches closer to her boyfriend, pressing her small body up against his side. She playfully flutters her eyelashes at him, though he's refusing to even look at her at the moment and his cheeks begin to turn a little more red.

"..I want you to....talk to me... only in Russian." Natalia can't help but to smile big at his request. She moves some of his messy soft hair away from his face and leans closer.

"And why is that, любовь?"

Shouta releases a low groan in the back of his throat, closing his eyes. He smacks his lips a bit, as if his mouth suddenly dried up. Natalia's grin grew by the second at his reaction. She loves when she gets the chance to tease him. Usually Shouta is the dominant one in the relationship, having the whole "master" and "kitten" thing going on and though Natalia does love that, she thrives off the times she gets to be the dominant one.

"Because it..really turns me on."

Natalia giggles at his words. "Even though you don't know half of the words I'm saying?"

Natalia has taught some Russian to Shouta over the years but they never had the time for an actual session of learning her native language. He knows words like "yes" and "no", some pet names like "love" and "honey", and a few other things.

"Unless you're trying to instruct me to do something, then it really doesn't matter." Shouta mumbles, finally glancing over at his girlfriend with hooded eyes. Natalia smiled and gently pressed her lips against his own, quickly pulling back so she can hop up on her feet and hold out a hand for the male.

"вверх."

Though not knowing what she said, he took her hand and stood up, letting the female lead him into their shared bedroom. Once the door closes behind them, Natalia doesn't waste no time in pushing Shouta down onto the bed, letting his back rest up against the comforter. Natalia captures his lips again, gently biting his lower lip which makes him gasp lightly but enough to where she can dart her tongue into his mouth. Her taste buds fill up with a sweet flavor from various fruits Shouta has eaten, a sweet taste that she's very familiar with. Shouta moves his large, rough hands to her sides, gently rubbing them up and down until he moves them under her shirt to slowly pull it off of her.

However, Natalia has other plans. She breaks the intense kiss and grabs his wrists, quickly pinning them besides his head.

"нет." Natalia shakes her head and smirks down at the man underneath her. "Я здесь главный."

Obviously not knowing what she said, Natalia's actions were loud and clear and Shouta stayed still while smirking up at his girlfriend. A fire burns within his stomach as his manhood grows more aroused from listening to that incredibly sexy language. According to him at least.

Natalia takes a notice to this and gets an idea. She shuffles off of him and heads to their closet, fishing out something she desperately needs. Shouta carefully watches his girlfriend from his spot, propping himself up by his elbows. His eyes widen at the item that Natalia pulls out from the closet, feeling excitement burn through his body.

A pair of black leather cuffs hands dangle from the female's small hands. They have only been used on herself before but Shouta hasn't enjoyed the experience of being restrained before. Shouta straightens himself up on the bed and moves over to where he's sitting right in the middle and rests his back up against the headboard.

"What are you gonna do with those, kitten?" Shouta spoke in his deep bedroom voice. Even though Natalia is the dominant one right now, his low bedroom voice always sends chills straight up into her core. Pushing it aside, Natalia makes her way back into the bed and throws a leg over him and sits down onto his lap, lightly rolling her hips a bit to tease him.

"Удерживая моего пленника."

Natalia grabs one of Shouta's wrists and puts one side of the cuffs on him, then does the same to the other. Shouta, however, looks at her with a confused expression since usually when they use the cuffs on Natalia, they always have her hands behind her back. So why are they out in front of him?

His thoughts were put to rest once Natalia moved his arms up above his head and pressed up against the wall. Suddenly a thick black object wraps around the chain of the cuffs and holds them up against the wall as Natalia retreats her hand back down to her side.

Ooooh.. he gets it now.

Natalia sits back a bit and admires the image in front of her, feeling her face getting warmed up by the second. Though it is a beautiful sight, it needs some work.

Natalia leans forward and captures Shouta's lips again and quickly develops the kiss into a heated one. Deep, sloppy, wet, and needy. She breaks it too quickly for his liking and starts to place small kisses around his face, his jawline, his ear, and all the way down to his neck. It takes her no time in finding his sweet spot and she begins to lightly suck on it, nibbling it here and there. A low groan escapes Shouta's mouth as his head hangs backwards. Once she was pleased with her love mark, she moved to the next spot and sank her teeth into his flesh. Soft moans rattles from above, making the female smirk as she licks off some of the blood that oozes out of her bite mark.

Her hands wandered down to his clothed chest, lightly gripping onto the fabric of his black cotton shirt and quickly ripping it to the sides, tearing down the middle and exposing Shouta's chest. Shouta growled a little bit in disappointment and was met with a smirk.

"Расслабиться. У тебя есть и другие рубашки."

Shouta pouts as his cheeks grow red again. He hates that even though she damaged something of his, she still turned him on more as she spoke and he didn't want to admit to it. Though the tent in his pants gave away his reaction.

Natalia giggles again and starts a trail of kisses down his chest. She loves that he's not totally bare and keeps some body hair on him. Small and well groomed. She doesn't like to admit it but it drives her crazy. She gently places small kisses on both of his nipples and continues to trail down more to his navel. Scooting her body down to his thighs, she sees how large the tent is in Shouta's sleep pants, making the smirk on her face turn into a grin.

"Вы, должно быть, действительно возбуждены."

Natalia purposely drags out her words, carefully watching her partner's face. His expression is so lewd but also frustrated. A giggle escapes her throat again and moves a hand over the tent.

"Должен ли я вознаградить тебя? Может, мне просто оставить тебя здесь всю связанную и заставить умолять?" Natalia leans forward a bit, keeping her hand hovered over his clothed erection. "Так много вариантов..."

Shouta physically shook under her, leaning forward as far as he could go and looked at Natalia in the eyes. His eyes are filled with lust

"You better fucking touch me or I swear I'll use my quirk to get a hold of you."

Natalia laughed at his reaction, removing her hand away from his pants. Shouta grunted in frustration, thinking he was about to really use his quirk on her but suddenly he was met with darkness. Natalia was quicker and used her quirk again by using shadows as a blindfold, covering his eyes so he can no longer use his quirk. It took a second for the male to register what just happened and when he did realize, he let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh you sly, kitten.."

Natalia stared at him for a moment, taking in the sight in front of her again. So much better than before.. Sneakily, she grabbed her phone from her back pocket, quickly takes a pic or two for later and tosses her phone to the side of the bed. Thankfully, he had no idea what she just did.

Her hands start to pull down his sleep pants, as well as his boxers. His lively erection springs free once his clothes are down and she tosses them to the side. Resting her index finger at the tip, she playfully moves it around. Shouta releases a long groan, moving his arms forward and arches his back a bit.

"Таким нетерпеливым." Natalia whispered. "Такая нуждающаяся." He shudders. "Так мило..."

Shouta releases another deep moan. His brows furrows as saliva visibly runs down his chin. Natalia feels the heat intensifies in her stomach as she stares at his lewd appearance. She has thought about just stop teasing him all together and just ride him there but again, she doesn't get the chance to tease him like this often..

"Please...." Shouta softly spoke up. "Kitten..Baby.. Nat.. Please... I can't take it anymore."

Oh boy that did it. Natalia visibly quakes, quickly grabbing a hold of his hard member and a loud moan escapes from Shouta's throat. Softly pumping his shaft with her hand, she moves down and slowly takes him into her mouth while using her tongue as a cushion. Shouta's hips immediately jerks upwards, making her choke a bit once the tip of his member hits the back of her throat. She places her hands onto his hips, slamming them back down on the bed as Shouta softly apologizes between his moans.

Natalia growls in response, not really enjoying what he did but rewards him for apologizing by sending vibrations through his member. She swirls her tongue around as she starts to bob her head in a slow pace. Placing long licks on the sides of his member and small nibbles here and there. Shouta arches his back more, letting his head fall backwards again while muttering praises under his breath.

"Это чувствовать себя хорошо, любить?" Natalia mutters against his member. "Держу пари, что так оно и есть." She places another long, slow lick up his shaft. Making the male shudder again. Precum has been leaking for a while and it runs down onto her tongue as she quickly licks it up and swallows.

"Kitten.. please.. I need you." Shouta gasped out, moving his head forward. "Please.."

Natalia smirked up at him, thriving at his pleas. Honestly she couldn't wait anymore as well. She steps down off the bed and quickly strips her clothing off her body, throwing it into the pile with Shouta's clothes and hops back onto bed, resting her body onto Shouta's thighs and leans close to his face. She removes the shadow blindfold with a flick of her wrist and smiles lovingly at his hazed gaze.

"Ты выглядишь такой красивой." Natalia whispered softly against his lips. "Столь совершенный. Настолько удивительный." She rests her forehead against his own, looking deeply into his dark hazy eyes. "Я люблю тебя."

Shouta returns the smile, along with a small chuckle. That phrase he knows very well.

"I love you too."

Their lips met again. Not being too heated like before but this one was more passionate. More intimate in a way. Natalia moves her hands up to his wrists, disbanding her shadow and brings his arms down while breaking the kiss. She quickly removes the cuffs off his wrists and Shouta sighs in relief, relaxing his arms down to his sides. Natalia lightly rubs his arms as she kisses him again. She then moves an arm down between them, lightly grasping onto his member and positions him in front of her wet entrance, teasing him a little bit more by placing his tip against her heat.

"Kitten..please." Natalia giggled deeply.

"- Пожалуйста, что?"

Shouta groaned in frustration. "I need you so bad.. I need to be inside you." He slowly moves his sore arms up to her hips, lightly resting his hands on her soft skin. He rests his forehead forwards onto her bare shoulder. "Baby please.. Let me be inside you..I want you to ride on me... Please." Shouta begged with a small whine escaping his throat. At that moment, she just couldn't take it anymore.

She slowly moves her body down, embracing his member sliding into her. She didn't get the chance to really prepare herself for him but honestly, she didn't mind it. The attention was all on him tonight and she intends to keep it that way. A long deep moan rumbles out of the male as he feels his partner's warm, fleshy walls surround him, gripping onto her hips a little bit tighter. Once he was fully inside of her, Natalia slides her hands up to his shoulders and shakily lets out a sigh.

"You alright?" Shouta mutters against her lips, placing a few small kisses onto them. She lightly nods in reply and presses her lips against his, slowly moving her hips upwards and suddenly slams them back down. Shouta moans deeply into the kiss, saliva rolls down his chin, and digs his nails into the female's soft skin. Bliss just fills him up from head to toe as she continues to ride him at a steady pace. His hips move along with her, quickly finding her rhythm and meets her hips half way. Natalia pulls back from their heated, sloppy kiss and buries her face against the crook of his neck.

"Ты так хорошо себя чувствуешь." She shakily spoke between her pants. "Ты дополняешь меня." She moves her lips to his ear, huffing out hot breaths as she whispers. "Я принадлежу тебе."

Suddenly, Natalia squeaks and next thing she knows she's now on her back, medium black hair spread out around her head and is now being pinned down with her hands above her head by a large hand. Shouta releases a soft growl as he roughly grabs her left thigh and throws it over his shoulder, allowing him to move in deeper which makes the female gasp out loud.

"Say more." He deeply growled. "Say anything.. I don't care what you say. I just need to hear you."

Suddenly his hips harshly bucked up against hers, making her scream out in pleasure. "Ah---!!"

Shouta starts to pound deeply into her, keeping her wrists pinned deep into the mattress as he grunts and moans with every thrust. Natalia turns into putty underneath him, her mind just turns into white noise and silent screams come out of her mouth.

"Come on, Kitten.. Meow for me..." Shouta grunts. Natalia gasps for air as if he keeps knocking it out of her, moving her right leg to rest against his hip and pushes his hips closer to her.

"Любовь--!" She gasps out. "Черт... ты так хорошо себя чувствуешь..!! Наполни меня до краев..! Пожалуйста.. Пожалуйста, господин." Saliva runs down her chin as her eyes roll to the back of her head, arching her back up to Shouta's bare chest.

Even though she loves having the chance to be the dominant one. She absolutely melts when she's being this submissive.

"Твой котенок так сильно тебя любит...!! Она так сильно хочет молока..Пожалуйста, господин. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста..п-пожалуйста!!"

Shouta's movements start to get sloppy, releasing his grip on Natalia's wrists and moving his hand back onto her right hip, gripping it tightly.

"Kitten wants her milk? Sh-she's about to get it.. Ah--" Shouta groans out, leaning forward towards her neck and places a harsh bite on her soft skin. Natalia visibly shakes under him as the knot in her stomach lets go and she vocally orgasms, tightly gripping onto the comforter underneath them. Shouta mutters a few curses as his hips roughly collide with her own and he quickly finds his release. He buries his face into her neck as he slowly pumps in and out of her a few times, riding out their high together and eventually comes to a stop. Panting fills room as the both feel their heartbeats beating loudly to the point they could come outside of the chests.

Shouta relaxes on top of his partner for a moment, making sure he's not crushing her with his body weight. Once he was able to catch his breath, he slowly slips out of her which makes the female slightly whine in disappointment and he slips off the bed and heads towards their bathroom. He quickly grabs a wet rag and comes back to clean up both of them. Tossing the rag to the side, Shouta shrugs off his now torn shirt that he forgot about during the heated moment and carefully pulls an exhausted Natalia towards him, letting her rest on his bare chest.

"You owe me a shirt." He mutters against her hair. Natalia laughed slightly.

"I told you, you have other shirts.."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

Natalia laughed again which was met by a low hum. "Learn more Russian and then we'll talk."

Shouta chuckled. "Guess I gotta find a teacher."

"Guess so~ Did you really enjoy that?"

Shouta smiled, pushing his arm against her body to bring her closer to him and placing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Yeah.. We should do stuff like that more often." He pauses. "...The Russian and the bondage thing."

Natalia giggled and glanced her eyes up towards him. "Oh so you really enjoyed that? The bondage?"

"Yeah.. I can see why you get so excited when I tie you up."

Natalia let out a heart filled laugh and hugs him closer to her, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Yeah.." She suddenly releases a long yawn, feeling a wave of drowsiness wash over her. Shouta sleepily smiles down at her and brings up the comforter, covering both of them. "We should sleep."

"Mhm.." Natalia hums. Having her eyes closed already and slowly begins to slip into her dream state. Shouta wraps his arm around her midsection, bringing her closer to him and presses a long kiss onto her forehead.

"..Я..Я люблю тебя."

Hesitating at first, Shouta successfully (He thinks?) mutters out the phrase with a deep drowsy tone. Feeling a bit confident in speaking in his partner's native language (since he has heard the phrase a few times before), he'd thought he would give it a go. While waiting for an answer from the female hero, he was met with disappointment when he heard a light snore rumble out of her.

She must have been that exhausted.

Shouta chuckled slightly and placed another kiss on her forehead before he joined her in the dream state.

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**(Next day, around noon.)**

Natalia rests comfortably in the corner of the couch with a large blanket wrapped around her small figure. Feeling sore from last night's events, she has given herself the day to recover.

Speaking of last night's events...

She pushes her index finger upwards to find the breathtaking photos she took last night. Silently snickering at herself, she silently examines the lewd photos as a warm blush spreads across her face.

'God if Shouta ever finds out about thi—-'

"What is that?"

Natalia jumped out of her skin, throwing her phone to the side in the process and shyly looked behind her shoulder, meeting the stone cold eyes that are currently sending daggers at her.

"A-ah... Wh-What is what, любовь?"

Natalia shyly smiles innocently as she could, holding her native language can change up things but sadly, that backfired on her.

"You know—" Shouta swiftly grabs her phone off the couch, avoiding Natalia's attempt to stop him. "—What I mean." He glares down at her. "любовь."

Natalia's face turns bright red, not expecting Shouta to reply her language back at her. While she was in a daze, Shouta flicks his eyes at the phone with a blank expression.

"I'm gonna delete these."

"N-no! I swear I wasn't going to show anyone! I only took them for myself!!"

Natalia stands up on the couch, trying to snatch the phone out of his hands but he stops her by pressing a hand onto her chest, making her arms wave around in the air, struggling to get to him.

"I'm still gonna delete them."

"Shouta please!! Doooon't!!"


	4. (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouta is still recovering from the USJ incident and Natalia isn't taking the whole thing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Wanted to write some canon stuff for Nat. As well as showing her emotional side and how she handles it and such.**
> 
> **Also Russian again so if it doesn't make sense, blame the translator.**
> 
> **Warnings: Mentions of self harm, accidentally cutting self, AAAAAANGST, spoilers for Season 1 of MHA and MHA Vigilantes, aaaaand fluff.**  
> 

It's been a few weeks after the USJ attack and things are slowly calming down. Well..at home at least. The outside world is a whole other situation but home is where you can relax without any stress in sight.

...Right?

It hasn't been the case for Natalia and Shouta.

With Shouta's injuries from the USJ attack, things were on edge for both pro heroes. Natalia has tried to stay strong for him and for herself so things won't be such a sob fest but..it has been hard. Mainly because she has to be with him pretty much 24/7 just to help out him at work and control his crazy ass students. Don't get her wrong.. she loves that she's with him and all but seeing him in bandages that covered half of his body is just heartbreaking.

Though now that most of them are gone and the only ones left can be hidden by clothing, the thought of them still there keeps creeping up into the female's mind.

Currently today is a relaxed day for both of them since they have the day off from both school and hero work. Natalia is currently preparing lunch for them both in the kitchen while Shouta is lounging on the couch, boredly gazing at the TV. Maybe even pouting a bit since he volunteered to help out with lunch but Natalia politely declined his help.

As she works on cutting up some vegetables at the counter, her mind keeps wandering around about Shouta and his injuries. Of course they both expect this type of thing to happen.. They signed up for it. Being a pro hero is a blessing and a curse. But that won't satisfy Natalia's thoughts. She keeps wondering what if she was there? Could she have stopped it? At least get Shouta out of harm's way when he was about to get seriously injured? She doesn't think twice about taking the blow for him.

If only she was there.. If only she..

"Ah—!" Suddenly a sharp pain sparks up through her body, dropping the kitchen knife from her hand and tightly grabs her wrist. The female screamed out in pain again when she applied pressure to her wrist and retreats her hand. Natalia finally glances down and sees that she accidentally cut over an old self harm wound with the kitchen knife. She internally cursed at herself for getting so lost into her own thoughts.

Before she could even react again, a hand presses against her shoulder and another hand gently grabs her arm with the wounded wrist, bringing it up a bit. Shouta's expression was quite calm but worry filled his eyes as he looked at the wound. Feeling embarrassed, Natalia retreats her arm and brings it close to her body.

"I-I just uh.. My hand slipped so.." Stumbling at her words, Natalia avoids her partner's gaze as heat of embarrassment flushes across her face. Why is she so embarrassed? Maybe it's the fact that her thoughts got a hold of her and she ended up hurting herself again. Maybe she's really that clumsy and can't be left alone with dangerous tools.

And they call her a pro hero.. as if.

"Let me see." Shouta softly demands, holding out his hand. Natalia hesitated for a moment and slowly moved her arm back over to the male.

"Doesn't look too deep.." He softly says. "But I know it must hurt like hell since it's over an old wound."

"Y-yeah it does.." Natalia shyly stated, continuing to avoid his gaze. The self hatred stems off of the female pro hero and Shouta can sense that. He frowns at his partner and grabs her other hand, letting the injured one go. "Let me clean it up."

Natalia doesn't protest and lets him lead her to their bathroom. She sat down on the toilet seat as Shouta gathered the things he needed, sitting in front of Natalia on his knees and began to clean up her wrist. A small hiss and curse in Natalia's native language appeared here and there from the pressure and pain but she continues to sit still for him. Her negative thoughts are flowing through her mind again and each one of them hits harder than the last.

Worrying herself so much about Shouta and his injuries and she carelessly hurts herself. She shouldn't be tended to like this while he's still in pain from his injuries. Is she really that much of a weakling? This isn't about her. This isn't about her feelings. Shouta was the one who almost got killed. He stared at death in the face and barely came out of it alive. She needs to be stronger for Shouta.

So why.. Why is this..?

"Nat?" Shouta's deep voice broke Natalia out of her thoughts, glancing up at her partner and seeing the concerned expression on his face. Confused, she thought he must have said something and she didn't hear it but when she looked back down, she saw some water droplets on her arm and his hand. Another droplet appeared and she quickly realized they were tears.

Her tears.

Natalia grew frustrated at herself and used her free hand to wipe off the tears on her face but they just kept coming.

"I-it's just the pain. I.. it's just the pain." She repeats herself as she rubs her arms across her eyes, cursing herself in her native language again as tears keep falling off her face.

Shouta gently grabs her arm and slowly pulls it away from her face, pressing his hand against her cheek. He wipes some tears off with the pad of his thumb and makes her look at him.

"What's wrong?" Shouta asks but is met with silence. Natalia avoided his gaze again and looked down as more tears rolled down her pale skin. "Nat, Look at me." His tone grew a bit demanding but still soft like always. Natalia hesitated again and finally met his eyes again. "You've been on edge for the past few days.. I know you've been hiding it and I could tell... I could tell you've been hiding a lot of things since the USJ attack." Shouta pauses, carefully using his other hand to relax on her arm with the now bandaged up wrist. "You can tell me. Just let it out."

And that's what she did. Natalia's body shook in negative emotions and she just collapsed into his arms, sobbing heavily into the males chest. She cringes at herself for the way she's sounding and the fact that she is such a mess at the moment but there is no escape from it now.

"I-I just.. I wanted t-to be so..so damn strong f-for you.. Make sure e-everything was ok f-for you.. Not l-letting any negative thoughts go through my head.. But I'm so fucking weak!!!"

She visibly trembles in his embrace as tears run heavily down her face, gripping tightly onto his black shirt.

"E-everything I-I-I do.. Everything I th-think of.. T-trying to keep the bad thoughts away.. It's s-so fucking useless!! I'm so goddamn weak!! I sh-shouldn't be crying.. I shouldn't be like this..!! I...I-I---!"

Shouta gentle rubs a hand across her back, letting her speak her heart out. His brows arched up, feeling his heart break as he listens and stares at the sight under him.

"Жалкий.. Я такая жалкая...." She mumbles against him. "Бесполезный..эгоистичный.....жалко меня."

Her cries lasted for about 6 minutes and eventually it turned into small hiccups, sniffles and light tears. Natalia stayed still in Shouta's tight embrace, not wanting to face her partner as shame overwhelmed her.

"Natalia.." Shouta softly spoke up finally. "...You have every right to cry. You have every right to feel the way you feel now. But that doesn't make you weak." Shouta releases a soft exhale through his nose, leaning backwards and relaxes against the bathroom wall while still having a tight hold onto his partner.

"I understand why you kept a strong face the entire time during my recovery.. Why you tried to make things more cheerful at home for me.. For us. But you didn't need to do that."

Shouta softly presses his index finger under Natalia's chin, lifting her head up a bit so he can see her face. Her eyes are all red and swollen, face is wet from her tears with light black marks stained down her face (picked a hell of a day to put on her mascara), and her gaze is not focusing on him. She can't bare to look at him after her breakdown. The shame and embarrassment is just too much for her.

"..Natalia please.... Can you look at me?" Shouta softly asked in a gentle tone. Natalia hesitated for a moment, moving her eyes around him as if she's trying to gather up some strength and eventually meets his soft gaze.

"Natalia.. Just seeing your face everyday was good enough for me. You didn't need to do anything else.." Shouta lightly tightens his embrace on her, bringing her closer to his tired body.

"Me being able to hold you in my arms like this is good enough for me." He then presses his chapped lips against her forehead.

"Me able to kiss you here--" Plants another kiss on the top of her nose. "Here--" Plants another kiss on her wet cheek. "Here--" And then plants his final kiss on her soft lips. "And here is good enough for me."

"You are allowed to share your feelings to me, no matter what the situation is. Remember how things were before? After..that incident? I told you that you can always count on me to be there for you and I meant it. No matter if I'm injured, sleeping, working, or whatever. I will always..always be there for you. Just like how you're always there for me and everyone else."

Natalia stares in awe at her partner's words, completely speechless as she let those words sink into her depressed state. Heavy tears begin to fill up in her eyes and she buries her face into the crook of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry.. I...I just..."

"You don't have to apologize, Nat. You don't have to say anything."

They both stayed in their position for a few minutes, letting the emotional atmosphere fade away at its own pace. Natalia slowly leaned back, lightly rubbing her eyes and face to remove both tear marks and mascara marks.

"God I must look like I mess.." She mutters softly which Shouta releases a warm chuckle in response. "A beautiful mess actually."

Natalia lightly blushes at her partner, frowning at his comment. "Not funny.."

A small gentle smile appears on his face and he leans in, gently kissing the tip of her nose again.

"It's true though." Natalia avoided his gaze again as a wave of exhaustion washes over her. Shouta carefully pulls them up to their feet, groaning a little bit in pain but that was expected from him. He leads them out of the bathroom and back into the living room and then leads Natalia to the couch.

"How does your wrist feel?" Shouta asked. "..It stings a little."

Natalia sits down on the couch, wasting no time in curling herself up in a ball and tugs a blanket over her small frame. She expected the male to join her but he stands there, watching her. She shoots him a confused look.

"You rest here while I cook lunch." Shouta blankly tells her. Natalia scrunches up her face and frowns. "I forgot about that.. No no I can do it."

She starts to move out of her spot but she doesn't get far as her body legit forces her to stay put. She's too comfortable where she is now and just..really tired.

...That and a pair of hands has also made her stop from getting up as well.

"No you stay here. You deserve to rest."

Natalia huffs out a sigh, burying herself deeper into the soft blanket.

"How am I supposed to rest when I know I'm gonna eat your cooking?" She slyly states which was met by a deadly glare.

"I can let you starve."

Natalia softly giggled. "Okay okay..sorry. I'll give it a chance this time." She closes her eyes once she finds a comfortable position and releases a long exhale.

Shouta stared down at her for a moment, taking in the sight that's curled up on the couch. Yes, he did thought he would have never get the chance to see this again when he was fighting those villains back then. When he was almost on the brink of death. Truly, he thought those were his final moments and all he could think about was his life. His home. His friends. His love.

He thought about Hizashi and his ridiculous loud personality. He thought about his lost friend, Oboro. About their dream together and the fact he might see him again real soon. And then her thought about the woman he loved with all of his heart. Everything they have gone through. From UA, to friendship, to hero work, to disaster, to rebuilding, and finally to love. They have gone through various things, dealing with each other's personal shit shows and coming out strong every time only because they had each other.

He thought about how sad she would be if he didn't come home that night. It breaks his heart every time that mental image pops up in his head.

But in the end, he survived. And all he could think about during his recovery is her and how lucky he is to still be here. How lucky he is that he can hug, kiss, and just see her whenever he wants to.

He is truly grateful for everything.

Leaning down, he places a soft, gentle kiss onto the side of her head, hearing the light snore rattle out of the pro hero's body.

_ 'Out like a light as usual.' _

Shouta chuckles slightly to himself as he leans back up and heads towards the kitchen. No more sad stuff flowing around this house now.. Just some frustrating thoughts on what he should cook that can be easy for him and eatable for her.


	5. (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the UA High years, Natalia had trouble sleeping almost every night. On one night when she had her friends sleeping over, she's wide awake and when she accidentally wakes up one of the boys, she is forced to spill one of her huge secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I actually don't know much about Oboro's personality, besides the fact that he's like Hizashi but a little more toned down..? But I tried. Eventually I'll read Vigilantes lol.**
> 
> **Finally a story during their UA days. I wanted to finally write how Natalia is during her teen years and think of how her and Oboro would interact. Also how he finds out about her scars. He was always gonna be the first one to see them so yeee.**
> 
> **Warnings: Mentions of self harm, alcohol addiction, depression, sex and PTSD. Light angst but mainly fluff!! Good ol friendo times.**

Another night of no sleep. This is usual for the young female student so no fuss over in her corner. She's used to these nights ever since her childhood. Nothing is different about it though. It's not because of the warm summer air. Nor it wasn't her male friends that are currently snoring loudly on the floor. It's just another night of no sleep.

Natalia releases a soft sigh and carefully moves her comforter off of her body, moving slowly as possible and dangles her legs over the bed. She gazes over at her currently unconscious friends that are snuggled up in their own comforters and pillows, not caring much and off in their own dream world. It's weird to see them in here since the female has never had any friends before them. Besides her siblings, she didn't have no one to hang out with. She still questions the trio's actions and desires on becoming friends with her.

Shrugging it off, Natalia carefully puts her bare feet on the wooden floor and quietly shuffles out of her room and into the hallway. With only moonlight through the windows guiding her way, she carefully makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She huffs at the sight of the time that's shining on the stove.

_ '12:11 am' _

A little earlier than usual.

Natalia carefully grabs a glass and pours some water from the fridge in it, quickly taking a drink and lets out a long sigh after swallowing. Usually being up for a few hours, roaming around the house while drinking water helps her get a bit drowsy but deep down inside, Natalia feels like this is gonna be an all-nighter again.

Releasing another sigh, she takes another drink and moves her gaze over to the window that is above the sink. She begins to ponder about small things. What is she gonna do about school next week? Will there be any quirk lessons? ( She hopes not.) Will the bullies try to corner her again? The boys won't allow that to happen but what if they try and separate them? Will the teachers give them a sudden pop quiz?

Who knows..

While deep into her thoughts, Natalia doesn't hear the footsteps coming down from the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Nat?" A soft tone speaks up and Natalia flinches back into reality, almost dropping her glass of water in the process but successfully secures it. Her whole body turned around towards the voice and was met with sleepy eyes and messy white hair.

"O-Oboro? What are you doing up?" Natalia softly asked. Oboro rubs his right eye like a small child and releases a long yawn. "I should be asking you that." The cloud student grinned sleepily. Natalia pauses for a moment, watching her friend carefully and realizes his eyes wandered down to her arms. It doesn't take her long to realize what he's looking at and quickly rests her arms behind her back. She didn't expect anyone to follow her.. especially one of the boys.. who hasn't seen her fresh self harm scars yet. She didn't plan on showing them anytime soon and usually covers her forearms with arm wear but she left them by the bed in her room..

"I just couldn't sleep." Natalia desperately tried to make him focus on their current conversation. "I was going to get something to drink, roam around a bit and go back to bed. I'm sorry if I woke you." Her tone was soft and dull like usual. Showing no expression whatsoever.

Oboro hesitated for a moment, looking up at his friend's face and then her arms that currently rest behind her.

"..Whatcha hiding then? Something obscene~?" Oboro smuggling inches closer. Natalia frowned at his attempt and stayed put in her spot.

"Just a glass of water."

"Show me then...!"

Oboro swiftly moves his body to the side to where Natalia can't escape and tries to grab her wrist. Natalia moves to the opposite side but she didn't realize how close she was to the counters and bumps into them, accidentally letting go of her glass. Before she could react, the male succeeds in grabbing her wrist and using his cloud quirk to save the glass from shattering onto the floor. He moves his little cloud up and rests the glass onto the counter and pulls up Natalia's arm.

"H-hey—" Natalia tried you protest but quickly realized it was too late when the males eyes landed on her scars. His grip, though already loose so he's not hurting her, loosens more and carefully uses his other hand to trace over the puffed up scars.

"..When..." Oboro softly spoke. "When did this happen..?"

Natalia lowers her gaze and droops her shoulders. "Around the time we all first met..after you guys saved me that day.."

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around Natalia's small figure tightly, making her gasp in surprise.

"I had no idea that you were in this much pain!! Never do this again please!! I don't want you to suffer anymore! Especially when you're hurting yourself!!!" Oboro loudly cries and Natalia quickly tries to push her hand against his mouth.

"Don't yell! I don't want to wake up everyone else." Natalia sternly whispers at her friend.

"O-Oh yeah...!" The male whispers back and pulls back from the hug. "S-sorry.."

Natalia sighed from exhaustion and looked up to meet a sad gaze. "I.. I wasn't really going to tell you guys anytime soon.. It's not worth talking about honestly.."

"Of course it is worth talking about!!" Oboro whispered loudly but not enough to wake anyone. "Your struggles are worth talking about. You shouldn't have to deal with them alone."

Natalia blankly stares at her friend, moving her gaze over at a wall behind them and frowns. She's not too sure how to really reply to that and just answer him with silence.

"..Does your mom know about this?"

She shakes her head.

"Your siblings?"

She shakes her head again.

"Anyone from UA?"

She repeats.

Oboro frowns at his friend and pulls her into another hug but this time it's more gentle.

"You don't have to tell me anything about it if you don't want to. You don't have to tell Shouta and Hizashi about it as well. But.." His embrace tightens a little bit. "Please know that you can come to us anytime if you have the need to harm yourself again. Day or night.. I just don't want to see you like this, Natalia."

Natalia tenses up at his words within his embrace. Her arms stayed at her side as she thought about how she should react. Of course she has had these types of conversations with the trio in the past, mainly after a bully encounter and her recent trip to the nurses office at school. The same old conversations. _'We will always be there for you.' 'If you ever need someone, call us.' 'You are never alone.'_

But this conversation...this one..it feels different. Different from the other ones. Maybe because it's just Oboro saying these things instead of all three of them. Maybe because it's just late at night. Or..

Maybe because it's about her self harm scars?

Releasing a soft exhale, Natalia buries her face into the teen male's shoulder.

"Thank you, Oboro... I mean it." She mutters against him, earning a sleepy grin from the cloud hero. He lightly pats her back a few times and releases her from his hold, letting out a long yawn.

"Let's head back to bed.. I'm really tired." Stretching out his arms up in the air, he begins to walk back upstairs in hopes his friend would follow.

"You go back to bed. I'm not really tired.." Natalia mutters, drinking the rest of her water and carefully playing the glass in the sink to be cleaned up later. Oboro releases a harsh, quiet sigh and beings to pout like a child. "Naaaat.. You need to at least try."

Natalia softly exhales through her nose, frowning at her friend. Thinking a moment, she knows that he won't give in so easily and she really doesn't want to argue with the male.

"...Can you sleep with me then?" Natalia asked with a blank expression. A heavy red blush spreads across the male's face, along with a shock expression.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-..What?!" Oboro silently screamed, quickly catching himself in mid sentence and brings down his tone. Natalia raises a brow at his reaction, frowning again at his volume.

"If you want me to sleep then I need you to sleep with me."

"I-I-In the s-s-same..b-b-bed?!"

"Yes."

He honestly could not believe what his friend was asking.. His female friend!! Sleeping in the same bed...with his female..friend. And she's not showing any strong emotions about it!? Completely dumbfounded and silent as he stares at Natalia, she blinks at him and sighs.

"Mila and Alex liked to lay in bed with me when I had trouble sleeping. ...They used to do that when we were younger but now they kinda just..grew out of it, I guess." Natalia lightly shrugs. "I got used to it cuz it helped me sleep but now.. I just really don't have the heart to bug them about it."

Oboro's expression softens a bit, understanding the situation now. The blush slowly starts to fade but a light shade stays put on his face. Mentally adjusting himself, the male lightly nods.

"O-okay.. If that will help you sleep then..okay."

"You don't have to if you don't wa—"

"No no! It's fine! I'm totally ok with it!" Oboro shyly grins. "I mean, I want to help you, remember?"

Silently nodding, Natalia begins to make her way back up stairs to her room as a fidgeting Oboro follows behind her. She carefully opens her bedroom door, making sure to not wake the other two who are currently spread out on the floor.

...Well. Hizashi is the one that is spread out, having both of his legs on-top of an unconscious Shouta who is curled up in his blanket.

Natalia silently steps over to her bed and climbs on, making sure to minimize the creaking sound. As she lays down, she rests her body up against the wall to give Oboro some room on the bed. Oboro silently stares down at her, flicking his eyes to the bed and back up to her as he gets flustered by the moment.

Natalia raises a brow up at him in confusion. He replies with another shy grin and slowly makes his way onto the bed. He puts some great distance between them and pulls up the comforter.

Natalia softly sighed. "You are practically hanging off the bed." Whispering low enough for both of them can hear each other.

"N-no no I'm.. I'm fine right here..!" Oboro visually sweats in his spot. Body stuff like a board and yes..and arm and a leg are dangling off the bed. Natalia frowns and lightly grabs his arm and slightly tugs it towards her. "Come on."

God this girl...

Oboro finally gives in and scoots his way over to Natalia, keeping a small, thin gap between them now.

"Just relax and rest. No need to be this nervous." Natalia obviously stated.

She's never really has been the person to think about romance, love, or sex. Yes they are still young to even think about sex but teens these days..they are a interesting bunch. Nemuri would be a great example for that. But Natalia just never thought of any of that.

But oh if only she knew..

Oboro relaxes a bit as Natalia releases his arm and brings her hands up under her cheek. Growing a little more confident, Oboro moves to his side, facing her and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I'll wait till you fall asleep." He whispers and she narrows her gaze at him. "How about we just close our eyes and stay silent."

Oboro lightly chuckled at her and hums in agreement, closing his eyes after she closes hers. They both mutter "good night" to each other as sleep takes over Oboro quickly. Light snores from him appear within a few minutes and Natalia smirked a little bit at him, slightly feeling sleep creeping up upon her as well.

She's truly thankful for her friends, though she has a hard time showing it. She doesn't know how to show it at all.. While still struggling with her drinking addiction, depression and PTSD, it's been hard to really show any kind of positivity towards things. They have truly been there for her from day one. The day when they saved her from bullies and they didn't even know her personally at the time. She was just a classmate to them. And since then, they keep forcing themselves into her life, shining through brightly as they do their various acts throughout the days at school. Continuing to save her from her troubles and then some. Agreeing to meet her family and spending the night just to be there for her. They enjoyed having her around. They enjoyed being her friend.

And what has she truly done for them in return?

Hardly anything..so far. She hasn't even shown them her smile..yet no one has seen her smile in years.

Maybe it's time to really step up and evolve for them. It's the only thing she can do for them so their acts of kindness won't be in vain.

Natalia lets out a soft exhale as sleep comes over her, resting up against the males unconscious body and places her forehead against his chest.

She has a lot of planning to do tomorrow.

**————————————————————————————————————————**

**(The next morning, around 8am)**

A warm light shines through the bedroom window, illuminating the entire room.

The blonde student was the first one to wake up from his deep slumber. Stretching out his limbs (some still over the black haired student who is still asleep) and slowly sits up from his spot. He releases a loud yawn and slightly rubs his eyes and he stands up and makes his way to the bathroom. Carefully stepping over the erasure hero, he notices that one body is missing from the floor.

"Hmm..?"

Hizashi looks over at Oboro's abandoned spot where only a blanket and pillow lies.

'Maybe he beat me to the bathroom..'

Silently commenting to himself, he glances over at the bed. Suddenly releasing a loud scream that is amplified by his quirk.

"HOLY SHHHHIIIIIT!!!"

Both Oboro and Shouta sits straight up, startled and now fully awake as their energized friend continues to scream.

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT???!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THE BED TOGETHER?!?" Hizashi furiously points at the cloud and shadow heroes. Oboro immediately turns red and whips his head around towards Natalia, who is still sleeping surprisingly.

"I-I-I-It's not what it looks like, Hizashi!!!" Oboro looks at him, waving his hands in front of him in defense.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE??? I! DON'T! THINK! SO!!!"

The two males continue to have their loud conversation, ignoring the fact that Natalia's mother and siblings might still be asleep, and Shouta silently curses at them as he lays back down, throwing the blanket over his head.

  
  



	6. (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Honestly, this was just for Natalia can sing the "Jellyfish Song" because I found a really good Russian cover of it.**
> 
> **https://youtu.be/zvPP7BIVMlI**
> 
> **Sadly, I don't have the Russian lyrics from the song so I just..put the English lyrics into a translator and hoped for the best. It's not the same but..just whatever.**
> 
> **But yeah I feel like this was really dumb but whatever.**
> 
> **Warnings: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.**  
> 

A light noise from the TV surrounded the room, just being background noise to the black haired female that is currently lounging on the soft black couch with a thick white blanket over her legs as she reads her book that's currently in her lap.

The cold winter weather has been keeping the pro hero inside for most of today, due to her sickness. Though this is her favorite season.. her body hates it. It never fails that she gets super sick multiple times during the winter season but it doesn't stop her going outside and enjoying the freezing fresh air.

...Though this time, the thing that stopped her from going out is her boyfriend.

She understands why but she can't help to be a little stubborn about it.. But when it really comes down to it, she cares about Shouta's feelings more than her own. ... Even though she pouted about it to him for like 30 minutes.

Releasing a soft hum, Natalia blindly grabs her warm tea and carefully takes a sip with her eyes still on the book that's written in her native language. Japanese was too hard for her to read, since she only knew the basics of it but alas.. So she just sticks with Russian for the time being.

As she sits her warm tea back down onto the end table, her eyes glanced over to a nearby clock.

**'6:36 pm'**

Has it really gotten that late? Natalia's mind wanders over to her boyfriend. He should be home by now.. Maybe he got caught up in something? Hizashi has been bugging him about having a guys night out here lately.. Which she doubts Shouta would even follow through with right now due to his busy schedule at the moment. Whatever it is, Natalia just wishes he was safe and comes back soon.

Right just before she could pick up her phone to call him. A sound at the front door alerted her, hearing it open and then close. After a few seconds passed, the man she was just thinking about came into her vision as he stepped into the living room. Natalia quickly realizes his disheveled look: dirt scattered across his clothes, some tiny scratches on his pale skin, hair that is even more messy than usual, and his bloodshot eyes..

"I can see what took you so long." Natalia softly said as she placed her book to the side, making sure to place the bookmark where she left off. The Erasure hero grunted in reply, tiredly taking off his capture weapon and yellow goggles as he shuffled slowly towards the hallway. Natalia carefully watches him for a moment. Usually when Shouta gets home after dealing with a villain, he heads straight to the shower. But after watching him limp across the living room, it got the Shadow hero worried.

"Do you need help? I don't mi—"

"No it's fine.. I got it. I'll be right back."

Shouta mutters before walking behind the walls as he limps down the hallway, entering their bedroom.

Natalia frowns as she relaxes back into the couch, moving her gaze over to the TV that is currently playing some weird game show.

About 20 minutes go by and Shouta resurfaces back into the living room, fresh for a well deserved shower. Natalia gives him a small smile as he makes his way over to the front of the couch. Natalia muted the TV for the moment and suddenly a blur went by her, feeling a heavy weight flop down onto her body.

"Oof—-" Natalia grunted as she looked at her exhausted boyfriend who was resting his face into her chest and wrapping his sore arms around her waist. She frowns at him. "That hurt.. Also you shouldn't get so close to me. I might make you sick."

"I'll risk it." The male muttered against her clothed chest. Natalia frowned and sighed in defeat as she leans back again and carefully combs her small fingers through his damp black hair. She could smell that he used her shampoo and conditioner again.. Though it does irritate her that he does this on occasion, it usually means that he had a bad day and needs a relaxing scent nearby.

"Rough walk home?" She soft asked, earning a hum in reply. "These thugs are getting quite ridiculous.."

"What was it this time?"

"Some druggie that was foolishly selling shit in broad daylight. He avoided getting captured at all costs and well.."

Shouta moves an arm behind his back, lifting up his black shirt to expose his bare back that is now covered in dark blue and purple bruises.

"..he really put up a fight."

Natalia winced at his injuries, leaning forward a bit as she softly grazes her fingertips along the bruised back. Shouta retreats his arm back under Natalia's back and exhales deeply, moving his head to the side.

"Where else are they?"

"Just arms and legs. I might have sprained my right leg but.. it should be okay in a few days. No cuts though."

Natalia frowned again, moving her hand to her side. "Maybe you should take the rest of the week off. You really deserve it.." Shouta hummed slightly at her statement. He would love to have a chance to relax for a few days. Just snuggling in the bed with his girl.. That's all he could ever ask for.

"I'm not sure if my agency would let me." He mutters. "Well just demand it! You have been working your ass off for a few weeks and haven't had the time to really rest. You deserve to have a break." Shouta hummed again. "Plus..I heard there is a huge snowstorm coming this way in a few days so how could you even work then?"

Shouta chuckled slightly, adjusting himself a bit to where his body weight isn't fully on the female anymore. "True.. I'll call them in the morning."

A small smile appeared onto Natalia's face, delighted that he agreed with her request. Her right hand continues to comb through the males still damped hair, which earns a soft hum in relaxation from the said male.

The couple stays in their position for a few moments. Natalia, who is still running her fingers through his hair, carefully watches her boyfriend's figure. She feels his chest lightly press up against her torso in an exhale and then slowly move back from her in a inhale. Thinking he's suddenly passed out on her, she releases a soft sigh. Now she's stuck.. Natalia really doesn't have the heart to wake him up so she can move but she doesn't wanna sit on the couch forever.. plus she's bored. Reading and watching TV isn't really what she wants to do for the time being.

Suddenly she got an idea. Something she's been wanting to do for awhile now. And this would be the perfect opportunity to do so! She inhales deeply..and...

_ "Раскачивайся, раскачивайся, покачиваясь между волнами." _

She softly sings in a low soft tone, exhaling her words throughout her mouth. Natalia is never one to randomly sing to others. Usually she just sings for herself. But lately she had a strong urge to softly sing a song to her boyfriend.. just to comfort him a bit. Even though he's currently unconscious, she still wanted to sing to him.

_ "Сияют, сияют, сияют их голоса далеко-далеко." _

She continues her song as she lightly strokes the males hair. The soft lullaby continues to flow out into the room. She's incredibly thankful that her sickness hasn't made her sound like shit for right now.

_ "Песни медуз-это некоторые из их снов. Они поют эти сны на нежном берегу. _

_ Волна, волна, мое зернышко света сияет блеском. Сияй, Сияй, Сияй этим голосом, который сияет для тебя." _

Her song lasted for a few more minutes until she finally finished with a soft note. She exhales deeply, realizing that did take a lot out of her due to her sickness. Leaning her head back, staring up at the ceiling, she begins to wonder if this is how she's gonna sleep tonight.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Natalia physically jumped in her spot, startled by the low toned voice coming from the males body. He glances up at her now red, embarrassed face with his flat expression.

"I-I-I-I thought you were asleep.."

"Never was."

Of course he wasn't...

Natalia cringes at her stupidity and avoids his gaze for a moment. God she wants to hide. Shouta watches her cute reaction and moves his head up to now he's fully looking at her.

"It was nice."

"N-no it wasn't.. I sound like shit."

"Then why did you do it?"

Natalia pouted at him, crossing her arms against her chest. She opened her mouth to reply but mother came out. She tries again and eventually gives in as her expression softens and she lowers her gaze.

"I just..wanted to. Just to...comfort you in a way? I don't know it's dumb..I butchered the song anyway."

A small smirk spreads onto Shouta's face and he leans in closer to her own.

"It's not dumb. I thought it was beautiful."

Before Natalia could protest again, he quickly captured her lips for a small kiss. Natalia returned it quickly but then realized something, pushing onto his shoulders to break the kiss.

"W-Wait you can get sick..!"

"I already kissed you so it's too late to turn back now." Shouta grinned as he pressed his lips onto hers again, letting it linger onto hers for a little bit longer. Natalia pouts a little but she doesn't hesitate to return the kiss again, resting her hands onto his shoulders. The male grins into the kiss and pulls back.

"I'm guessing this is just like you playing an instrument. Don't want anyone to really watch or hear you?"

Natalia lightly shrugs. "In a way.. Papa didn't really..force me to learn how to sing. At least he didn't plan on making me learn how to around that time. It just..something that came naturally, I guess. Mila, Alex and I used to softly sing lullabies to each other when we all slept together in my bed." Natalia softly smiles at the memory. God she misses those moments with her siblings. She should check on them tomorrow..

Shouta softly hums, resting his cheek back onto her chest again. "You should sing more often.."

A amused hum rattled in the female's body, beginning to lightly stroke his head again.

"If it's only gonna be for you..then I'll think about it." Natalia softly said.

"Now we should worry about dinner.."

Shouta let out a groan in disappointment, tightening his embrace around her waist. "I don't want to get up.."

"Who said that you had to get up?"

Natalia slightly moved to the side, trying to get out under her boyfriend. Shouta flops over to the side, pressing his back up against the couch cushions with his arms still firmly wrapped around the female.

"You're sick."

"You're injured."

Shouta frowned at her in frustration, knowing that she was right. Natalia, however, smiled at him and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I'll be fine. You deserve to be taken care of tonight."

Natalia wiggles out of his embrace and hops onto her feet, lightly stretching her limbs and back out, releasing a soft moan as her joints pop in unison.

"Plus, I don't wanna get even more sick by eating your cooking."

Natalia winks down at Shouta's deadly glare. "I'm joking. I don't think I would get that sick."

Natalia quickly dodged his hand as he tried to grab her to pull her back down, laughing as she hops away from his reach and makes her way to the kitchen. "I'll get my revenge later."

"Oh I'd like to see you try."

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(The next day. 11:33 am)**

Natalia walks into the bedroom, carefully holding a warm bowl of chicken soup in her hands that's covered with a dish towel for her protection. Shouta suddenly releases a harsh sneeze into his tissue, groaning as his whole body aches.

Natalia silently smirks, keeping her comments to herself as she carefully sits the bowl down on the bedside table.

"Stop smirking."

Natalia accidentally releases a small giggle, trying to adjust her expression but the glares that she's getting from the freshly sick man is just too much for her.

"Shut up."

That officially broke her and she releases a heart filled laugh, sitting down on the bed as she doubles over as her laughter fills the room. Shouta growls slightly at his girlfriend's reaction, releasing an exhale as he leans back against the headboard.

"It's not that funny."

"O-Oh I think it is..!" Natalia's laughter quieted down into a bunch of giggling fits as she wipes her tears off her face, eyeing her not so amused boyfriend. "I told you..heh, that you would get sick."

"I know that I was gonna get sick..But not this sick." He groans, grabbing his warm soup. "..How am I more sick than you?"

Natalia giggled and lightly rubbed his sprained leg through the covers. "Not sure." Shouta glared up at Natalia's grin and proceeded to sip some of the warm chicken broth, sighing in relaxation as the warm liquid ran down his sore throat.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

Shouta continues to drink some more and scoops up some noodles with his spoon and eats them. He feels a pair of eyes still watching him and he looks up to see his girlfriend still watching him with a big smile on her face. He raises a brow at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just happy that you're finally home for a few days."

"Even though I'm sick and injured?"

"Yup."

Shouta glared at her again and she laughed. "You know what I mean, любовь." Natalia hopped up from her spot and walked over to her side of the bed, sitting down and leaned up against the headboard. She turns on their small TV they have set up in their bedroom and snuggles her body up to the male's body.

"Looks like that snow storm is gonna hit us tonight." Shouta mumbles before he brings a spoonful of noodles up to his mouth. "Good. Hopefully it will keep us home for a while." Natalia snickers as she rests her head against his shoulder.

Shouta eyes down at his girlfriend, who is currently focused on the TV. He didn't really realize how lonely she has been lately, with his hero work keeping them apart for long periods of time recently, he just..forgot some of the important things. He knows she's not one to be super clingy but he can see by her actions, expressions and words that she really has been that lonely for a few weeks. Maybe a week off would be good for them both.

He rests his half empty bowl back on his bedside table and slowly wraps an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him to where she's now resting against his chest.

"I hope so too."


	7. (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I wanted to write Natalia interact with one of the students! I got this idea the other day and honestly I didn't expect to have a connection happen between Natalia and Iida but... it's pretty cute tbh so.**
> 
> **Also Iida is super fun to write, though I be I butchered him a bit.  
>  Also also I had no idea how to really end this so bleh.**
> 
> **Warnings: Spoilers for MHA Seasons 1-2 and happy themes!! Nothing bad here just feel good shit.**

Footsteps echoes across the large ways as the Shadow Hero makes her way down to her boyfriend's classroom. It's been a few weeks since she has been working as Class 1-A's and Shouta's bodyguard due to the aftermath of the USJ incident. Granted, she hasn't been a big fan of the whole thing, due to her being around noisy children all day long and equally noisy teachers (Hizashi and Nemuri) but she has enjoyed herself regardless.

It's been a few days since the Stain incident and things have been a little hectic lately. But that hasn't really been on her mind..

Overtime, Natalia has gotten the chance to know each student in Classroom 1-A. Tokoyami is one of her biggest fans, Todoroki has had a tough childhood like her, Midoriya has been fans instead by her quirk and hero skills, and so on. But after the Stain incident, one student had been on her mind lately.

Tenya Iida.

He has gone through a lot of rough patches here recently due to the tragic injury of his big brother who is now officially retired from hero work. Trying to get revenge for his elder brother by defeating Stain by himself and got him and a few of his friends injured in the process.

He has had it rough.. and even though he is doing better mentally and physically, Natalia knows the pain is still there.

She deeply sighs as she sees her final destination up ahead. Once she gets closer, the classroom doors suddenly open and a male student casually walks out.

Ah that's—!

"Iida!" Softly speaking up, she lightly jogs her way over to the class rep who is turning around and sees the pro hero running up to him.

"A-ah! Miss Silhouette!!" He properly spoke up and turned his whole body towards her, giving her his full attention. Natalia slows down her jog and stops right in front of him.

"Hey, I was just trying to find you." "Really..? Is there something wrong? Does Mr Aizawa want to see me about something?"

Natalia softly smiled and waved her right hand out. "No no nothing is wrong and he doesn't want to see you. He's actually waiting for me to get back to the teachers lounge so we can go home....B-but that's not important." She awkwardly laughs. "I wanted to give you something."

Iida tilted his head at her in confusion. It's odd for her to really interact with the students since she's been quite distant from them at times and she's only a bodyguard for them for the time beings so it's not like she has homework or something for the UA student.

Natalia reaches behind her back to her med kit and opens it up, blindly pulling out a small glass jar. "Here." She gently hands it over to him which he takes with both of his hands with extreme care.

"Uh..I apologize if I am being rude! But uh.." Iida carefully looks at the glass jar that has small white..stars in it? "What is this?"

Natalia smiled again. "You're not being rude, Iida. It's a glass jar full of paper stars that I made."

Iida's expression lightens up at her, flickering his eyes over back to the glass jar and carefully looks into it.

"It's..kind of a habit of mine that I picked up from my childhood. When I felt down, my siblings would make me small paper stars and put them on my bedroom walls and into a glass jar to cheer me up. Some of them would have some positive words inside." Iida's eyes soften as he listens closely to her.

"I..I know it has been really rough for you lately. With everything that has been going on.. I know it can be super difficult at times. And even though I know you are strong and feel better after..everything. I can tell the pain is still there so.. I'd thought something nice like this would help you out." Natalia chuckled as she raised her right hand up to her neck and rubbed the back of it. "Heh, I know it's a bit cheesy, I guess.. but I wanted to do it either way."

Iida's eyes start to fill up with tears as he listens to the Shadow hero's words, tightly gripping onto the small glass jar and places it near to his chest. With a sniffle, he suddenly gives her a straight bow.

"Th-thank you so much, Miss Silhouette!! This means so much to me.. I honestly cannot thank you enough!"

Natalia gets caught off guard by his reaction and giggles a little bit, softly resting her right hand onto his shoulder.

"No need to thank me, nor bow at me. I'm more than happy to do this for you." Iida looks up at the smiling pro hero and slowly straightens himself up, rubbing a few tears off of his face with the back of his hand.

"I promise you. I'll treasure this forever." Iida stated with a smile. Natalia's heart flutters with joy as she hears those words and grins at him.

"Now you should head home. I don't want to keep you away from your homework."

"Already got it done!"

"Oh..that doesn't surprise me."

Natalia giggles again and turns her body to the side, about to head back to the teachers lounge.

"You be safe going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Iida grins brightly and gives her a thumbs up right before he walks away.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Silhouette!"

**——————————————-——————————————-——————————————-——————————————-**

**(Next Day at UA High.)**

It's currently break time for Class 1-A and everyone is mingling in their own friend groups while Shouta is sitting at his desk, slowly dozing off in his seat. Natalia is currently out for a bathroom break so Shouta tries to keep himself awake long enough till she gets back.

Though the students' loud conversations are currently helping him stay awake..

His tired eyes gazed across his classroom and his eyes landed on the trio of Midoriya, Uraruka, and Iida. The green and brown haired students are currently having some sort of a conversation together while the dark blue haired student is focused on something in his hands. Shouta's eyes widened a little as he recognized the small white paper star that is currently in Iida's hand and carefully unfolds it to read what's inside.

Shouta releases a soft, amused hum as he watches his student's face brighten up more after reading the small paper.

_'So that's who she made those for the other night...'_ Shouta thought to himself as he leaned back into his chair some more, closing his tired, dried eyes right after he heard the classroom door open and close.


	8. (7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **More Nat with one of the UA students and this time it's Deku! I had fun writing him but I honestly think I could do better lol**
> 
> **Warnings: Spoilers for MHA Vigilantes, some light angst, mentions of character death, some fluff? And awkward Deku.**

A vibrant sunset begins to shine onto the city as the young UA student walks down the sidewalk, passing many unfamiliar faces as he grips onto a plastic back in one hand and a note in the other. It was his turn to pick up various small products for everyone in the dorms, which he really didn't mind.

"I think I got everything.." The green haired boy softly tells himself as he goes over the list again. He should hurry home before one of the teachers finds him out of school grounds late in the evening. As he puts the piece of paper in his pocket, he looks up and something catches his eye. A familiar black, medium length hair stands out in the crowd, making it's way across the street. Izuku stopped walking for a moment, watching the familiar pro hero, who is currently in normal clothing and not her hero outfit like he's used to seeing, as she makes her way over to the..

Cemetery?

Izuku thinks to himself for a moment. She usually speaks well about her family back in Russia (besides her father), so she doesn't have any family buried in Japan..right? As curiosity takes over the young student, he rushes across the street and heads to the cemetery, forgetting all about his prior worries.

Izuku quietly distances himself from the Shadow hero as she heads to her destination, quickly jumping behind a few headstones and statues in paranoia when she turns corners. Eventually, she finally gets to her destination and casually sits down onto her knees, as if this was normal to her.

Izuku hides behind a statue as he curiously watches her, seeing her randomly talk to herself..or no..to the gravestone? A soft smile is marked on her face as she continues to speak, having a laugh or two rumble out of her once in a while.

_'This is crazy.. I shouldn't be stalking her like this.'_ Izuku thought to himself, feeling embarrassment and shame washing over him. _'Mr Aizawa would kill me if he found me out here.. I should go.'_

Izuku slowly begins to leave his spot and tiptoes out of the cemetery, trying to not make too much sound and movement so he won't get caught.

"Hey! Midoriya!"Right before he was out of sight, a soft voice spoke up which made the young student jump in his spot. He turned his head over towards the voice, expecting a stern look from the pro hero but he was met with a soft smile instead. Natalia waves her hand over towards her, letting him know it's okay to come over and after hesitating for a moment, he finally walks over to her.

"H-H-Hi.. M-Miss Silhouette.." Izuku stutters, fidgeting with his hands a bit as he avoids her soft gaze. Natalia lets out a soft awkward laugh. "No need to be so scared or proper. You can call me Nat since we are off school grounds."

A few sweat drops rolls off of his face as he meets her gaze, feeling really unsure about calling her by her casual nickname.

"What are you doing here anyway? Are you visiting anyone?" Natalia innocently asks the young male. Oh now he's even more nervous than before.

"U-Uh well..Uhm..I was actually..I uh.." He knows he can't escape this so might as well tell the truth.. He deeply inhales. "I saw you walking across the street to the cemetery and I got curious and followed you. I don't mean to be weird or rude about the whole thing but I apologize either way since just curiosity got the best of me and--"

Natalia releases another soft laugh as she arches her brows and waves both of her hands in front of her, cutting him off.

"Haha, no need to apologize! It's fine! Don't worry about it."

Natalia smiles up at him again as his face grows a red shade, full of embarrassment.

"Do you wanna sit with me? I'm just chatting with an old friend of mine so.." Natalia scoots over to the side, giving him a spot to sit down if he wants to. Izuku takes it and sits down next to her, resting the plastic bag between them. His gaze moves over to the headstone.

**_'Oboro Shirakumo.'_ **

He has never heard of that name before..has he? No he would know if he had..

"Do you mind me asking.. who they are?" Izuku spoke up, gazing over to the pro hero.

"I don't mind." She stated before turning her gaze back to the headstone. Her eyes and smile soften a bit. "This is a old UA classmate who died some years ago." She softly said. Izuku arches his brows at her and then looks back at the headstone.

"..Wait so that means they were classmates to Mr Aizawa and Present Mic as well...?" Izuku curiously asked. "Yup. I'm surprised you remember that..!" She glanced back over the young student. _'Of course he would. Look who I am talking to.'_ Natalia thought to herself.

"We were all in the same classroom.. Room 2-A."

"Were they a pro hero? ..Well I mean they did go to UA so that is a dumb question to ask.." Izuku mumbles. "No, it's not dumb!" Natalia reassured him. "He..He didn't make it to that point sadly."

Izuku tenses up at those words as he watches Natalia closely, feeling his heart tug a bit.

"He died while battling a villain during his Hero Work-Studies during our second year. It was.." She pauses for a moment, deeply inhaling and slowly exhaling. "..It was rough. The three of us had a hard time dealing with his death afterwards. I think it hit Shouta -- I mean.. Mr Aizawa, hard though.. Since he was the one that saw his body.." Natalia raises her knees up to her chest as she stares deeply at the headstone, placing her forearms under her knees and her chin on top of them. Izuku stays silent, continuing to watch and listen to her.

"Oboro was..in a way.. He was my personal All Might. I thought of the world of him. I believed he could be one of the best pro heroes out there after we graduated but.. then he died. Lord Cloud was no more and that tore me up back then.. It still does to this day." She softly spoke. "..But I made a promise after his funeral that I would visit him as often as I can.. So that's why I'm here. I usually visit him at least once a week and randomly talk about what's been going on with our lives. It's..weirdly enough... It helps me cope. I feel like he's listening to me every time and that makes me feel relieved."

Silence broke out between the two. Izuku was too speechless in what he just heard. It's heartbreaking to think that a few of his teachers have gone through something that traumatic at his age. As a UA student, they know what they are getting themselves into everyday. The dangers they will have to deal with. Though it is terrifying to think of.. it's also what inspired them to become pro heroes. To protect innocent citizens and defeat evil. However, some are not so lucky along the way..

Before Izuku spoke up again, Natalia's head jumped up suddenly as a smile spread across her face again.

"I know!" Her eyes darted over to surprise Izuku. "How about I introduce you to him?"

"H-huh..?" Izuku tilted his head to the side of the pro hero in confusion. Intro..duce him to a dead person?

"I know it sounds silly but just..bear with me for a moment, okay?" Izuku silently nods at her, making her eyes shine a little brighter. She rests her legs back down into Indian style and straightens up her back.

"Hey Oboro! Remember when I talked about Shouta becoming a teacher at UA? Well..this is one of his students!" She raises her right arm towards Izuku slightly. "This is Izuku Midoriya. He also goes by Deku since that's the hero name! His quirk is.. uh...." Natalia looks over at the young male. "How do you explain your quirk?"

Izuku gets super flustered quickly since Natalia doesn't know the history about One for All and it's a huge secret. "U-Uhm..a strength base..quirk?"

"Ah yeah that's it..!" Natalia giggles and looks back at the headstone. "You should see him in action, Oboro! It's quite a sight." Izuku can't help but smile at her words.

"In a way, he reminds me of you, Oboro. He too would go that extra mile to help someone out.." Her tone slowly goes soft again. "I've seen him do it for so many people.. and at those times, I can just see you. It's crazy really.. But..." Natalia hums lightly, leaning forward a bit. "I'm glad that there are people out there that have that mind set. We really need more people like that in this day of age."

Natalia grows quiet again for a moment, leaning her head forwards to where her hair is now covering her face. Izuku grows a little worried for a moment, unsure if he should speak up or not.

"But anyway!" Natalia straightens back up with a small smile. "I know this was sort of a short visit but I gotta take Midoriya back to the dorm and head home to Shouta. It's getting late obviously.." She points out as the sunset slowly fades out of sight and moonlight slowly takes over.

Natalia gets to her feet, brushing some dirt off of her clothing. Izuku quickly follows her, grabbing his plastic bag and looking over at the grave again. Both of them say a quick silent prayer.

"I'll see you next week then." Natalia softly spoke after her prayer and turned to Izuku.

"Ready?"

Izuku looks over at her, showing his own smile.

"Yeah."

**————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

Both of them silently walk back to UA grounds, making their way up to class 1-A's dorms.

"I'm sorry for keeping you out so late, Midoriya." Natalia finally spoke up. "A-ah no it's fine!! I mean.. I did follow you so.." Shame washes over Izuku again as his gaze moves down to the ground. Natalia stares down at him silently for a moment, gently placing a hand onto his shoulder. Once Izuku looked up, she grinned.

"Don't feel bad about it. I'm glad you followed me. Plus..it was nice to have someone with me and I got the chance to talk about him.. It's honestly refreshing." Izuku gives her a soft worried look, which she quickly notices.

"I mean.. I can talk about him anytime with Mr Aizawa and Present Mic but we just prefer not to since it's still a touchy subject to us. But talking about Oboro to someone who has never met him or has no clue what he was like is..it's just really refreshing in a way."

Izuku slightly nodded in understatement, giving her a small smile before she retreats her hand back to her side.

"Oh and just to let you know.. I would appreciate it if you don't mention Oboro to anyone.. Including Mr Aizawa and Present Mic for..obvious reasons."

"Of course! I won't tell anyone."

Natalia grins and turns to the side, about to walk off to the teachers dorms. "You should hurry up and get inside before either a teacher finds you or one of your classmates start up a search party for you." Both of them let out a laugh and Izuku starts to jog up to his dorms. "Have a good night!!" He yells out before he gets to the front doors.

Natalia waves him by and starts to make her way to the teachers dorms. Her mind swirls around what just happened to her. She never expected to tell one of Shouta's students about their long lost friend. She didn't expect to talk about him to anyone honestly. It's been a long time since she could talk about her true feelings for the ex-cloud student, how she really saw him in her own eyes. Her heart tugs a bit, fighting back a few tears. Oboro's death still hurts her to this day and she doesn't see that pain lighten up anytime soon. She loved the male as if he was her own sibling. She adored him so much.. and now the only way she can talk to him is at this graveside.

Natalia deeply inhales and shakily exhales, trying to relax herself as she makes her way up to the teacher dorms. It seems everyone is already inside and in their own spaces, including Shouta.

Rubbing her face with her oversized sweater, she unlocks and opens the apartment door.

"I'm home!" She softly calls out as she toes off her boots and walks over to the living room area. She immediately spots her boyfriend at his workstation, grading papers. She hums out a soft chuckle and walks up to the male, leaning down behind him and slowly wraps her arms around his neck. Shouta moves his head to the side, eyeing his girlfriend with his tired eyes and gently rests a hand onto her arms.

"You're home later than usual."

Natalia buries her face into his neck, feeling a few tears gathering up in her eyes again and carefully tightens her embrace.

"Was visiting an old friend."


	9. (8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS A LONG ONE SO BUCKLE UP!! Idk I got really into this and enjoyed writing everyone so I just couldn't stop!! I'm really happy how this one came out.**
> 
> **I've always seen Nat as someone who thinks she's a horrible teacher and just really dislikes children cuz they scare her for various reasons. Most of the reasons just comes from childhood trauma. But when she actually tries, she does very well!!**
> 
> **Also bless Hizashi for being such a supportive best friendo towards her LOL**
> 
> **Warnings: Spoilers for MHA seasons 1-2!, light angst?, mainly feel good shit. Awkward convos with the students of class 1-A and more feel good shiiiit.**

"So, do you accept the position?"

The flustered shadow hero stares down at the small talking animal as his words go through her mind. She thought her heart was gonna beat out of her chest at this point.

"Wait s-so... You want me to follow around Sh— Eraserhead at school.. as well as class 1-A?" The Russian stuttered.

"Yup! I know this is so sudden and you two have gone through a lot the past few days but I believe you are a perfect choice in this position!"

He's not wrong.. It's been a few days after the USJ incident and honestly, Natalia isn't 100% mentally stable after seeing her boyfriend's body wrapped up in bandages. It's still hard to even look at him but now the UA principle wants to be with him all day at his job?

"I know your quirk is useless during the day but your strength and speed can cover that. Also with your personal relationship with Eraserhead, it would be better for someone he trusts to be there to keep an eye on everyone and protect them from any kind of danger." Nezu positively spoke. "Like I said, it's not a permanent position. You'll only be there until Eraserhead's injuries fully heal."

Natalia won't lie, she would love to be there to protect her boyfriend since he can't defend himself at the moment. But again, it just pains her to see him in these bandages..

And the huge reason she doesn't want to do it is...

"Nat."

A tired rough voice spoke up beside her, making her jump out of her thoughts and glances over at her injured boyfriend. His tired eyes meet her worried ones through his bandages.

"You don't have to take the position if you don't want to. You're not being forced to do anything. It's all up to you."

Her body begins to relax, slowly losing her shoulders as her expression softens. He's right.. The thought still scares her but she immediately thought she was being pushed into this. How stupid of her..

Natalia releases a soft sigh as she turns her head back to a silent Nezu, who is patiently waiting for her reply. Leaning her head down, she shuts her eyes for a moment as she goes into a deep thought.

"...I'll do it."

Nezu smiles happily but Shouta looks over at his girlfriend in surprise, though no one could really see it.

"Are you positive?" Nezu asks and Natalia raises her head to meet his eyes. "Of course. It's my job to protect people from any type of threats, even when you don't know it's gonna happen or not."

Nezu smiles happily again and hops off the kitchen chair. "Great! I'll be seeing you two tomorrow then! I'll see myself out."

Nezu makes his way to the front door and silently opens and closes it, leaving the couple alone in their own kitchen as they silently sit next to each other.

"..Nat, are you sure about this?" Shouta turned to her. Natalia glances over at her boyfriend and gives him a small grin and a thumbs up.

"Of course! I know I can handle this with no problem!!"

**————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**(Next Morning, UA High, right before classes start.)**

"I can't handle this, Shouta. Why in the world did I agree to this?!"

Natalia slaps her hands onto her head as she walks beside the Erasure hero who releases a sigh at his partner's reactions.

"Not just that I have to wear my hero outfit in the daytime which makes me sweat so much.. I have to deal with children.. Children that I've never met!! Oh my god what if they hate me? What if they try and play tricks on me?? What if they tease me???" Natalia mutters out her rambles in her panicked tone, lightly scratching her scalp with her gloves hands.

"They won't do any of that to you."

"But you said they were monsters!!"

"Only some."

"Some is still a lot!!"

"They aren't that terrible, I promise you."

"That's what Mama said before my first day at school.."

Shouta released another sigh and stepped in front of her once they got to the doors of class 1-A. Natalia stopped her panicked rant and looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Natalia, I know it's scary for you. I know you don't really trust children you don't know. But trust me when I say that these kids won't do any harm to you. They all have various personalities and most of them are pretty outgoing in..different ways. But just..just trust me, okay?" Shouta softly spoke, knowing the students might hear them through the doors.

Natalia's panic settles down into a small quick heartbeat now as she stares at her partner. It's true that she dislikes children. Children of all ages. You can never trust one fully and she has dealt with that personally. They scare her..until she actually gets to know them. But these kids aren't any normal kids from before..

They are class 1-A students. Shouta's students. He has praised them before behind closed doors and has ranted about them as well. Even though he has known them for a few weeks, he trusts them completely. Especially after the USJ incident.

These thoughts swirl around her mind as she silently moves her gaze to the ground. One thought, however, is still bugging her..

How could she really act like this now?

Shouta knows her fears are strong and knows she can pull through most of them but..in this case.. how could she act so childish about this when he's limping around in bandages? Shame washes over her as she lowers her head in disappointment in herself.

"S-sorry.. you're right. I'm sorry for that." She softly spoke, raising her hood over her head. Shouta stays silent for a moment and suddenly walks up to her, carefully resting his chin onto her shoulder as he avoids pushing his arms against her body to avoid pain. Since he's in no position to physically touch her with his hands or anything else, this is the closest thing he can get to a hug.

"Don't apologize for anything, Nat. I know it's scary for you and you have the right to show those emotions. I believe you can do this though."

Shouta softly spoke and quickly moved back so no one could walk up on their "intimate" moment. Letting his words sink in for a few moments, a small smile shined through at him.

"Right."

Though she couldn't see it, a small smile was hidden behind his bandages and he turned his back to her as he opened the door.

Natalia stays behind for a moment as she watches Shouta limp his way over to his desk, hearing the shocked reactions from his students. She silently agreed with some of them when they spoke about her staying home and recover.

"Enough talking. I have a few announcements to make." Shouta's stern teacher's voice comes out and suddenly the classroom grows quiet.

"First announcement is that due to my current condition, we are gonna have a special guest follow us around until my injuries fully heal. Since the school is on high alert after the USJ attack, they will be protecting you guys and myself."

"Oooo! A special guest!?!" A feminine voice spoke up.

"I wonder who it is." Another feminine voice spoke up with a mature tone.

"I hope it's a really hot pro hero! Maybe Mt.Lady!!" Now a male voice spoke up, lowkey making Natalia cringe at that comment.

**"THIS IS STUPID, WE DON'T NEED PROTECTION!!! WE CAN DEFEND FOR OURSELVES!!!"** A loud, aggressive male voice shouted.

"Enough." Shouta's tone grew aggressive which was met with total silence. He turns his head towards Natalia and tilts his head towards him, signaling to come in. Natalia quickly inhales and exhales quietly as she puts in her mask that covers her eyes.

Natalia puts on her hero face and casually walks inside, closing the door behind her and standing right next to Shouta, turning her "brave" face towards the class.

"For those who don't know.. This is Silhouette. A pro hero that works at night and has offered her time to be here for us in time of need."

Gasps filled the room as each student's eyes began to sparkle.

"No way!! THE Silhouette!?"

"I've heard they call her the queen of the night! She's incredibly talented with and without her quirk!!"

"Oh hell yeah!! A hot babe is gonna be watching us!!!"

"Shut up, Mineta!!!" A few students said in unison.

"I'm such a fan of hers.." One small male voice mutters to almost no one can hear it.

"Alright enough talking." Shouta raised his voice again which was met with silence..again. His head turned over to her again. "Do you want to say anything before we continue?" Shouta asks and Natalia's facade begins to slip away.

Oh shit here it goes.. She hasn't even thought of what to say to these students when she got here. Even though she's a pro hero, she hasn't been a vocal one to any of her fans or even the media. Even before her own incident, she just didn't want to talk to anyone. There's a reason why some people do call her the "silent hero".

Natalia awkwardly clears her throat.

"..I promise you all that I will defend you guys my life in case anything goes wrong. You can count on me." She lightly bows a little bit, not sure why she's being so polite but it's just what first popped into her head. Silence spread across the room for a moment which made her worried and sweat even more. Did she say something wrong?

**"WHOOOAAA!!!"**

A few students gasped in unison which caused both Shouta and Natalia to be surprised.

"I've never heard Silhouette speak before!!"

"You have such a pretty voice!!"

"I thought she came from Russia but her accent isn't even there!!"

"Those Russian accents are so attractive.. Hey hey, you should speak in Russian for us!!—"

**"SHUT UP, MINETA!!!"** Pretty much everyone said this in unison.

Natalia couldn't even hide her blush as they raved about her voice. Yes again, she hardly spoke to the public. The only time she did was during her incident in a public statement about the whole thing but that's pretty much it. Shouta cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, including Natalia's.

"Enough. Now I trust everyone to be on their best behaviors while she stays with us." He silently flared over at the purple haired boy for a split second, making him shake in his seat in fear.

Natalia slightly smiles at her boyfriend as she makes her way back to the wall behind him as he begins to talk about the Sports Festival.

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

It's now break time for class 1-A and everyone is off in their own groups, talking loudly about the upcoming Sports festival. Shouta is currently resting behind his desk, dozing off in his well deserved nap as Natalia silently stares down at the floor from her seat.

_'It's been a few hours. You're doing great, Silhouette.'_ Natalia thought to herself. ' _There's no need to panic..! Everyone seems to be okay.. and no one is talking to you. This is good! Maybe this can stay like this unti—-'_

"Hey! Miss Silhouette!"

_'Ah shi—-'_ Well that was wishful thinking

Natalia snaps her head up and sees a few students in front of her. Two females, one that has pink skin and hair and a tall one with a large black ponytail and three males, one with yellow hair with a black streak, one with purple hair that has..balls on them? And one with a head that shaped as a bird.

"Y-yes..?" Natalia manages to squeak out.

"You should know that Tokoyami is like one of your biggest fans!!!" The pink girl energetically said, pointing her index finger over to the male bird. He begins to stutter like crazy, showing a faint blush spreading across his uh...beak?

"Ashido please! I told you not to speak about it!" Tokoyami timidly said. "Oh chill out. She should know!! I mean, when do you get the chance to reply and talk to one of your favorite pro heroes!!?" Ashido childishly pouts at her friend.

Natalia's mind goes crazy as she watches the scene in front of her unfolds. She knows she has fans and all but she has never met any of them face to face like this!! Quickly shaking her thoughts out of her head, she puts on her hero face once more and gently smiles at a flustered Tokoyami.

"There's no reason to act like that, it's fine." Natalia reassures him. "I really appreciate that I'm one of your favorite heroes. It means a lot to me."

Tokoyami silently gazed at one of his role models and shyly glanced away. "Y-yeah.."

"He said you're like in his top three favs."

"Ashido!!"

Natalia couldn't help to giggle at his response.

"Miss Silhouette?" The other girl spoke up now and Natalia moved her attention toward her.

"I, as well, have been a big fan of yours and I..well... with the Sports Festival coming up.. I have seen the videos when you performed and attended them back when you were a student at UA and I got so inspired because you didn't even use your quirk for any of the rounds and you managed to get to the final round each time with your agility and strength!!"

Her words began to grab attention to some of the other students who now are gathering around the pro hero.

"So I was wondering.. just how did you do it every year?!" She asked.

Yes, Natalia was praised for her infamous moments during the sports festival back when she was only a student. She always got through every course without using her quirk and finally won the festival in her final year.

"Ah well.. First, I gotta say thank you for those kind words." She lightly scratched the back of her neck. "Obviously, you guys know my quirk is pretty useless during the day time. Most of everyone in my class thought I was gonna be out on the first round in my first year but I surprised them with my agility and strength." Natalia awkwardly laughed. "I was honestly confused by everyone's reactions to it but I just kept going."

"Yeah but how did you get that strong and fast so quickly?!" The blonde haired male spoke up.

"I've had years of training before I went to UA." Natalia vaguely stated.

"What kind of training?!"

"That's classified." Natalia lightly joked with a fake smile. They don't need to know all about that.

Some of them pouted childishly which made Natalia slightly giggle.

"Even if I told you, it's not gonna benefit you guys in the Sports festival since it is in a few days." She smiled. "However, I want to point out to you guys that strategy isn't always the key in this festival."

Some of the students looked at her with confusion but continued to listen.

"Remember that this festival is to help you guys get sponsorship from agencies and allows you to show off your skills and quirks for the whole world to see. It's not about winning and defeating the competition. It's a huge stepping stone for your hero careers. Even if you use your quirks fully or not or just rely on physical strength and agility. This is your perfect moment to show the entire world what they can expect to save them in the future."

Silence fills the classroom as most of everyone stares at the pro hero in awe. She didn't realize that all of the students' eyes were on her and she quickly got super flustered and awkwardly hid her face in her hood.

"I-I-I mean—!! I'm pretty much repeating everything that Sh—Eraserhead said to you guys earlier but I'm just r-reminding you guys about it! Th-That's all!!" She awkwardly laughs at herself, trying to let the tension she thinks that's in the air die down.

"Yooo!! That sounded so cool when you said it though!! I mean, I pretty much got what Mr Aizawa said before..sort of but with you!! You really helped my worries flow away!!" The blonde haired male shouted.

"Now I know I can definitely pull through this!!" Now a light brown haired female spoke up with a fierce expression as she raised her right fist up in the air.

"Heading those words really helped me. Thank you so much, Miss Silhouette." The tall, black haired girl bowed at her.

Natalia silently looks at the crowd of hyper students in front of her. Their expressions have now turned into more cheerful, confident, and blissful as they agree with her words. One boy with green hair silently watches the pro hero with a huge spark in his eyes, which makes Natalia question it a bit but shrugs it off.

Natalia gently smiles at them, feeling a little more confident in her own actions.

"It's not a problem."

Maybe this job won't be too hard...

**———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

The colors of the sunset shines through the large windows as the end of the school day is finally put to rest. Natalia, who is now out of her hero gear, stretches her arms above her head, releasing a small groan as she feels her bones pop a bit.

"First day. Done." She mutters to herself.

"Hey hey hey there, Nat!!"

An energetic voice rings loudly beside her. Natalia lowers her arms back to her sides and looks over to see the loud hero entering the teachers lounge with her boyfriend next to him.

"Oh hey Hizashi." She smiles at him. "Aww that's all you're gonna say to me?! It's been forever since I've seen you, girl!!" Hizashi wraps his lengthy arms around the female, squeezing her into a tight embrace and he rubs his cheek against hers.

"It's only been two days." She mutters as she goes limp in his arms.

"Two very long days!!!!" He whines loudly as he squeezes her a little. Shouta, who is standing beside them, lets out a frustrated hum and Hizashi quickly notices his glare, quickly letting go of the female.

"Sorry sorry!" He snickers as Natalia adjusts her hair and clothes.

"How was your first day as class 1-A's personal bodyguard?" Hizashi happily asked. Natalia lightly shrugged as she walked over to a table, picking up her and Shouta's belongings. "It was fine."

"Those kids didn't give you any kind of trouble?"

"Not really."

"Not really?!" Hizashi repeats her words and runs up to her, giving her his "serious face".

"So they did mess with you.. Who was it!? I'll punish them for it!!"

Natalia stares at her best friend and suddenly releases a small laugh. Holding the stuff in her hands closer to her.

"Nothing like that, Hizashi! They were really nice to me. They kept asking me questions about some things..mainly the Sports Festival since that's coming up and well..my infamous moments in them. One of them actually told me I was in his top three favorite pro heroes list!! I had no idea I was in someone's top three favorite honestly!! Hell I would have been happy with being in top 100. It's so weird but.. I just can't help to smile at it, you know?"

Natalia's smile slowly turns into a huge grin as she continues to ramble on about her day with the students. Hizashi was in awe at her expression, seeing her eyes shine bright to the point they could be blinding. Throughout their friendship, he has never seen her this happy before, including Shouta.

Hizashi slightly inhales and wraps his arms around his friend again, cutting her off in mid sentence and as a moment passes by...

**"I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU HAD A WONDERFUL DAY, NAT!!! IT MOVES ME TO TEARS!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO SMILE LIKE THAT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!!!!"**

Hizashi's quirk triggers as he wept loudly, swinging his friend around in his tight embrace.

"H-Hizashi p-please!! Calm down and let me go! You're squeezing meeee..!!"

"She also gave them good advice."

A rough low voice spoke up behind them, loud enough for them to hear him clearly through Hizashi’s wails.

"Y-You were awake?!" Natalia's face began to heat up with embarrassment.

"You guys were loud. Of course I was awake."

"B-but you—-"

**"YOU ALSO BECAME A WONDERFUL TEACHER IN ONE DAY?!?! MY BABY IS GROWING UP SO FAST!!!"** Hizashi continues to wail loudly as he swings the female in his arms.

"H-H-Hizashi please...! Q-Quiet down!.."

**——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

After dealing with an emotional Present Mic for 20 minutes straight, the couple are finally home and relaxing in their safe place.

It's after dinner and Natalia is finishing washing the dishes as Shouta limps his way over to their bedroom, where he waits for his partner to help him get ready for bed. Granted, he hates that he needs help with pretty much everything right now but he's pretty thankful that he has someone that he can trust fully in this situation.

He hears the sink in the kitchen come to a stop, a light clinking down from one of the dishes and a door being shut. Footsteps followed the sound and got closer to the bedroom door, seeing his girlfriend walk in with a tired look on her face.

"Now I see why you're so tired after work.." She mutters and releases a long yawn, covering her mouth in the process. Shouta slightly chuckled and stayed in his spot as Natalia walked up to him and began to carefully discard his hero gear and help him in his sleepwear.

"You okay? Nothing is hurting or feels weird?" She softly asked, as she ties the strings on his sleep pants. "Everything is fine. Just a dull headache." He mumbles in aggravation. Not to her of course but to their loud friend. She let out a soft snicker and gently stroked the side of his head.

"Sorry about that. I can't believe he got that emotional though." Natalia picked up his discarded clothing and threw it into a nearby laundry bin. Shouta makes his way to their bed and shuffles under the covers, kicking them away so they won't be underneath him.

"He had a good reason to."

Natalia pulls the covers over to the males body, only exposing his shoulders and face and makes her way to their dresser.

"Good reason?"

"Yeah."

Natalia pulls out her sleepwear and begins to change into them. "Can you explain to me why?"

Silence was her reply as she throws her black tank top on and grabs her pure white sleep pants, sticking both of her legs into them.

"..You really want me to repeat what Hizashi said?"

Natalia slightly turns over to her boyfriend who is currently looking like a mummy resting in his tomb as his broken arms rest against his chest and his face facing towards the ceiling. Natalia silently walks over to her side of the bed and slides under the covers, continuing to sit up as she looks down at her partner.

"...Y-yeah..?"

Shouta releases a soft sigh and looks up at her through his bandages.

"Natalia, you did various things that you've been scared of most of your life by yourself. You handled a group of kids by yourself, as well as teaching them some things. You did them by yourself. Without my help. That's why I didn't bother speaking up when you guys thought I was asleep." Though she couldn't see all of it, she notices the bandages around his mouth move up a bit into a muffled smile.

"It's a huge accomplishment for you, and I can't be even more proud than I am right now."

Stunned, Natalia stares at her boyfriend and starts to feel super emotional as she recognizes everything that happened today and both of Shouta's and Hizashi's words. Tears threaten to fall down her face and she sniffles as she quickly brings her arm up to her eyes, rubbing them slightly and curls down onto the bed, resting up against Shouta's side carefully. She gently places her forehead against his shoulder.

"Thank you.." She whispered out as a few tears rolled to the side of her face as she closed her eyes. Shouta chuckled slightly as he rested his head back onto the pillow.

"Sorry I can't comfort you in your time of need." He jokingly mutters which made the female giggle.

"Hush and go to sleep. We have work in the morning."

"Oh now you understand how sleep is important to me. Me who has to deal with those energetic kids everyday."

"Shoutaaa..." She whined.

"Next time you want some personal time with me, remember today and the many days after that."

"Shoutaaa go to sleeeep..." She whined again and he let out a soft laugh.

"Okay okay fine."

He feels her head rests up against his shoulder more and her body releases an exhale as she grows comfortable, slowly slipping into her sleep state. It doesn't take her long to finally get knocked out and a light hum quietly comes out of her.

"..Good night, kitten." Shouta muttered as he began to drift off into his own sleep state.


	10. (9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Wanted to write some Natalia and Kurogiri/Oboro.**
> 
> **Warnings: Spoilers for MHA Manga and Vigilantes, mega angst, mention of character death, mentions of self harm, and some other things I might be forgetting about.**
> 
> **Words: 3560**

“Are you sure you want to do this, Silhouette?” The small old man carefully asks as he walks beside the silent female. It’s been a few days since the shocking reveal that Natalia, Shouta, and Hizashi have to face together. That their long lost friend, Oboro Shirokumo, is actually the warped gate villain, Kurogiri.

It hit all three of them hard. Really hard. They have missed their old friend dearly and have tried to become great pro heroes together in Oboro’s honor. Especially Natalia. She truly adored Oboro when he was alive. He was her rock for that short time they had together. Cherishing those moments can hurt sometimes.. but Natalia looks back on them daily.

She remembers how much Oboro has done for her when she was at one of her lowest points of her life. Helping her grow out of her shell and express herself more with him and the others. He helped her find her reason to live. That’s something she thought she would never have a long time ago.

So now, she has a chance to repay everything that he has done for the Russian woman. 

“Yes.”

Natalia’s boots echo throughout the hallway as Gran Torino glances up at her, feeling a bit unsure with this whole situation. He knows the whole situation already and he probably knows how Natalia is going to act already. But he also knows that she’s expecting the worst and she is. He can’t help but feel sorry for the poor girl.

They finally made it to the rooms that they both were at a few days ago. Gran Torino goes to one side and Natalia goes to the other, entering the small room that has a thick glass window that shows another room..as well as the man who has taken her friend's body.

Kurogiri silently sits in his chair, restrained and isn’t moving an inch, besides his black smoke that rolls off of his head. Natalia stands behind her chair, hesitating for a moment as she stares at the villain with an intense gaze. She can’t lie to herself..she’s scared to death of this situation she’s in. She’s scared of this..man. She’s scared of every possible outcome that could happen. Any person in this situation would feel the same way.. but Natalia is a pro hero. She should be used to these troubling situations! 

..Right?

That’s what she tries to tell herself in order to calm her mind. 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling through her nose, she slides into her seat and rests her hands onto her lap, keeping her gaze on the silent Kurogiri.

“Whenever you’re ready, Silhouette.”

This is it. She can feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest as her palms begin to sweat, slightly adjusting them in her lap. Her eyes focus on the black smoke that flows off of the villain, inhaling deeply through her nose and shakily exhales through her mouth.

“..Oboro? Can you hear me? It’s Nat.” She spoke in a confident tone, trying to shake off her feelings. No response..

“I know you’re in there, silly.. You saw me with Shouta and Hizashi the other day.. Remember?” No response. Natalia furrows her brows at the silence and slightly leans forward in her chair.

“Now I’ve been talking to you for over ten years now and never got a response out of you. I think you should return the effort some.” She slightly smirks. Though it’s a weird personality turn for her, she knows what she’s doing. Acting like this is a normal conversation they usually have back when everything was normal. When everyone was happy. When he was…

“You’re so noisy, Miss.” Suddenly the voice of Kurogiri appears, making the female slightly flinch in her seat as her mood takes a negative turn. “You seem surprised. Though..You were expecting someone else, weren’t you?” His yellow eyes narrowed, making Natalia clinch her teeth in frustration. “Bring him back.” Natalia demanded. Her tone was unusual to her. Deep, threatening, and serious.

“Who? I have no idea who you are talking about, Miss.” Natalia slightly growls in frustration and moves her fists to the table in front of her, leaning forward more. “Oboro Shirokumo. A student at UA high. His classroom was room 2-A. His closest friends are Shouta Aizawa, Hizashi Yamada,” Suddenly, she stands up so quickly that she knocks her chair back onto the ground, slamming a fist into the table as she fights back her tears. “And Natalia Kozlov!”

“You were one of my best friends.. My own personal All Might. I knew you would become one of the greatest heroes ever. Ever since you...you.. you were taken from us.. I’ve been carrying your dreams along with me. I don’t want to lose that spark you gave me so many years ago. I don’t want to fail you!”

Tears begin to roll down the Russian’s face, staring intensely at the warped gate villain. His eyes widen slightly for a moment and then narrows again, as if he’s grinning.

“My dear, you are mistaken. I am Kurogiri. The protector to Tomura Shiguraki—“ He gets cut off by another loud bang. Natalia slams her fists down against the table, slightly shaking some of the dark shadows in the room as her tone rises to an unusual level to her, ignoring the pleas from the speaker that's coming from the other room.

“Bullshit!! Заткнись!! I’m not talking to you nu!” Natalia narrows her fierce gaze at him. She knows this was gonna be a challenge to get Oboro back out before she got here. But she was ready for it. Though, not too thrilled about what cards she can play up against this situation..she has no choice but to play them.

Relaxing her hands, she moves her left hand up to her arm wear and slowly begins to take it off, exposing her skin underneath, as well as her old self harm scars. Repeating on the other arm, she raises her forearms up to the glass, showing Kurogiri her guilt.

“You recognize these.. I know you do.” Her tone grows soft again but her expression is still intense. “You were the first one that saw them.. The first one to know about my disgusting habits.” Words slowly begin to get caught in her throat as her expression softens. Tears continue to roll down her face.

“..I know I promised you I wouldn’t do it anymore but..I’m sorry. You would be so ashamed of me if I told you what I’ve done..and tried to do to myself. I know I am,” She softly sniffs and rubs her face against her bicep, turning her face back to him with another intense expression. “So..are you gonna yell at me again? Give me those long heartfelt talks like you did before?” She presses her forearms up to the glass and turns her hands back into a tight fist.

“Come one, Oboro!! Yell at me!!”

Kurogiri’s eyes widen a bit as the black smoke around his head starts to trimble, slowly growing wild by the moment. He slightly groans in agony, as if he’s being pushed back forcefully. Before Natalia could verbally question it, Kurogiri’s smoke reacts the same way it did a few days ago. A noticeable difference with the smoke caught Natalia’s attention, making her slightly gasp as her eyes widin. More smoke was gone this time.. which made her long lost friend’s face more seeable.

“..O-Oboro….?”

Natalia’s arms drop down and she raises a hand to her mouth to cover it. Her entire body shakes as she longingly stares at the former cloud hero. He’s voice appears but still shaky and hardly understandable like before. 

**“...N..N……Nata—-“**

Oboro croaks out her name, making the shadow hero’s heart drop. Oh how long she has waited to hear him speak to her again.. But obviously not under these circumstances.

“Oboro..!” Natalia lightly choked on her build up sobs as she removes her hand from her face, showing him her weak but big smile. “Oboro.. You..You have no idea how much I’ve missed you..”

Oboro’s facial features don't change like always. Moving his mouth as he tries to get more words out. 

**“..Ha...Ha….Oo..—“**

Struggling to get out his words, Natalia waits for him while battling a difficult choice inside. She doesn’t want to interrupt him of course but..she just wants to talk to him more. Talk his ear off. There’s no telling how much time they have. She needs to tell him so many things..

**“Ha..How…..ow you..”**

Words start to piece together and within moments…

**“...How..you….b-been….?”**

Natalia’s eyes widened again at his not grammarly correct question. Out of everything.. he asks how she has been? She finds this odd in a way since they could get some more info about the League of Villains but.. at the same time, she’s overjoyed.

Shakily, she deeply inhales and relaxes her body.

“I’ve..I’ve been good!” She starts. “As you can tell, I’m a pro hero now.. A pro hero that works at night! I've gotten quite a gathering of fans over the years.. Heh, they call me the Queen of the Night! Silly, right? Though I’ve had some..major mess ups within my hero career.. b-but that’s not important!” She grins big.

“What else…. Oh! Shouta and I are a couple now! Can you believe that?! Honestly I don’t think any of us would have expected us to be a couple later on but.. I really do love him a lot. We’ve been together for almost ten years now! Crazy how time has flown past us.. We are living together in the teacher dorms at UA which is really nice.. I mean we were living together beforehand! It’s just..been a really nice experience to have him by my side every time I got home.”

As she continues to ramble, her voice starts to waver a bit. Small tears appear in the corner of her eyes again but her grin stays put.

“A-also..believe or not.. Shouta, Hizashi, and N-Nemuri are now teachers at U-UA! Can you believe th-that!? It’s crazy to think about honestly.. mainly w-with Shouta but..he’s a great teacher to his students. I’m not a teacher obviously due to reasons.. but I help out a lot! I was actually classroom 1-A’s personal bodyguard for a-a while..! Wh-when...when Shouta got hurt while protecting th-the kids from..the villains…”

Natalia’s voice begins to escape her as tears start to run down her face. Her shoulders lightly shake as she sniffles a bit. Her eyes never leave Oboro however.. not knowing when the next time she’ll see him like this again or if this might be the last time..again. Raising a hand up to the glass, she gently presses her open palm against it.

“Ther—… There’s so many things I want to tell you. So many moments I-I want to sh-share with you… I want… I just want more time with you, O-Oboro..”

“I want to tell you all about Shouta’s students.. A-About Mom, Mila, a-and Alex… All the friends I have made. Th-the traumatic and good stuff I went through… Everything..”

Tears continue to fall as her body trembles in place. This moment has been on her mind for years. The moment she gets to talk to her friend again. What she would say and do but.. she never knew how she was going to react. Tears? Definitely but right now, she feels something that she hasn’t felt since the day Oboro supposive died. Hopeless.

There is a reason why she calls Oboro her personal All Might. Her hope was torn from her that day. Everything grew gray once again for a while and eventually it picked back up until her incident. But that was a different case..

But now..now that she can see her friend again, she hoped things might turn around for her but.. during her rant, she quickly realized that it will never happen. That feeling has crawled back onto her and is weighing her down like before. And it hurts. It hurts so bad.

“O-Oboro..” Natalia softly whispers between her sobs, leaning her head forward and gently presses her forehead against the glass that’s between them. Still having her eyes on him.

“I love you so much.. I’ve missed you every single day.” Oboro continues to stare at her in a blank expression. Kurogiri’s smoke slowly begins to get out of control like last time, warning them that their conversation is about to end.

“Please.. somehow,” She presses her other palm up against the glass. “ find a way to fight him! If there is a way.. god I hope there is.. I…” 

“I want to have more time with you!!!”

As soon as those words left Natalia’s mouth, the black smoke consumed Oboro’s face again. Natalia stays in place as a pained expression washes onto her face, watching the smoke as it dies down and Kurogiri’s body slumps down onto the chair, going unconscious.

She hears a muttered voice echoing in the room but she can’t make it out what it said. All she can hear is her heartbeat and that dreadful feeling of hopeless weighing down on her once again. Everything just goes into a blur.

“Oboro..”

**———————————————————————————————————————————————————**

After quickly escaping the staff, Natalia finally finds an empty room to calm down in. Quickly shutting the door behind her, she leans up against a wall on the other side of the room and slowly slides down onto the floor. Her breaths are shaky as she closes her eyes and tries to regain her composure. It’s been a while since she’s been this upset. She knows her voice will probably sound hoarse later after all that crying and screaming. This feeling always brings her back to when she was dealing with the aftermath of the incident. As well as Oboro’s death.

Her head goes forward as she slowly inhales and exhales short breaths until they become stable. Her arms are propped up on her knees in front of her as she tightly twists her arm wear around in her hands. 

“Kozlov?”

A tired voice appears in front of her, making her jump as she opens her eyes and raises her head to see the old short man standing in front of her. His facial expression is normal but filled with a bit of concern at the same time. 

“I apologize for having to put you through that. I know it must have not been easy.” He said as he kneels down in front of her. Natalia avoids his gaze and looks at the ground.

“It wasn’t.. But it was needed. It’s progress.” She assures him but he frowns at her words. “Yes, that is true but you should worry about your own feelings first.” Natalia doesn’t reply right away. Of course she knows that. Honestly, she keeps telling herself that when she was trying to calm down. 

Her silence was probably too long for Gran Torino’s liking and he released a long hum. His old eyes glanced down at her still bare arms, making him frown.

“I’m sorry if I’m stepping over a bit but.. What happened to your arms?”

Natalia doesn’t flinch like she usually does when someone asks about her arms. She knew he would question it, being as she made a big deal about them earlier. Raising her head, her eyes landed onto her old scars and she released a soft sigh.

“I did some..bad things to myself when I was young. I was under a lot of stress and highly depressed due to my childhood back in Russia and adjusting to my new life in Japan.” She moves her left hand to her right arm, gently grazing her fingertips over the scars on her wrists and slightly above them.

“These were from then..and then,” Her hand moved up to the scars right below the bent of her arm. “...These are from the aftermath of..my incident a few years ago.” The palm of her hand rests up against her arm as her head tilts to the side, relaxing her cheek on her shoulder.

“Oboro was the first one that found out about them and..other things I was doing to cope with everything. I’d thought showing him my scars would be a last resort..” She lets out a soft sigh, keeping her gaze fixed onto her arms. Natalia stays silent due to the fact she just doesn’t know what to say now. Deep down, she just wants to be alone so she can calm down more but her polite nature overtakes her and doesn't have the strength to ask Gran Torino to leave.

Gran Torino, however, takes this info in and slowly processes it. He has seen so many heroes in his lifetime that have gone through many struggles. Struggles that they try to hide from the public and sometimes their closest friends and allies. But he hasn’t seen cases like Natalia’s.

Of course, he knows about her childhood and her troubles during her time as a UA student. How her father was severely training his eldest daughter to become a villain just like him and the two incidents at UA where she almost killed three of her classmates and endangered others. And then of course the famous incident that almost destroyed her career as a pro hero, as well as her own life she almost took multiple times.

She has a past. A harsh one. Most people would think she would have given up a long time ago but she has proved them wrong time and time again. Luckily, Natalia has had help along the way and is forever grateful for them. She has proven to her enemies, fans, allies, family, and even her own self that she deserves the titles of “The Shadow Hero”, “Queen of the Night”, and her alias: “Silhouette”.

Gran Torino let out a small breath and gently rests his gloved hand onto her arm, catching Natalia off guard and slightly jumping in place, quickly meeting his gaze.

“Kozlov, I don’t want to pry into your past more and I’m not going to force you to say anything else. What happened with you is between you and everyone else who was involved during that time. But,” He retreats his hand back to his side. “As an old pro hero, I have seen similar cases like yours with many heroes. Some got to the lowest part of their life..and not many of them made it out alive. You were one of the lucky ones. Not only you had people by your side at all times, you also pulled through multiple times because you truly are a strong person.”

Natalia can’t help to shyly smile at his words, growing a bit flustered. She raises a hand up to the back of her neck and slightly rubs it as she moves her gaze to the side. “Aha..Thank you so much for your kind words, Gran Torino.”

The old man gives her his small, rare smile and gets to his feet again. “Do you need more time to calm down? I can go ahead and lea—“ “N-no! No, I'm fine now. I just need to go back home now.. Shouta might be worried.” Natalia awkwardly laughs, showing him a small smile. She gets to her feet and swiftly puts her arm wear back on. Her emotions have finally come to a stand still and feels completely calm now. Though she can’t ignore the light headache that’s stirring up, as well as the slight burning sensation in her eyes and throat. She didn’t miss that feel at all.

Natalia follows Gran Torino to the entrance of Tartarus, walking outside and up to Natalia’s car. Before she could pull out her keys, the old pro hero calls out her name, grabbing her attention.

“We will let you know if there is any movement from him. I’ll call you personally if something major happens though.”

Natalia stares down at the old man, tucking in some hair behind her ear as a soft breeze gently flows against them. She then smiles again. “Thank you.”

Gran Torino replies with a small smile again and watches the female unlocking and hopping into her car and eventually sees her driving off back to UA dorms.

Natalia keeps her eyes on the road as she is now alone with her thoughts. Oboro Shirokumo…. Honestly, she still feels like she’s dreaming. A part of him is still alive in a way and she got to talk to him one-on-one. Again, she would like to talk to him in a totally different situation but beggars can’t be choosers. But she is truly grateful for having this opportunity to speak to her friend again.

Her eyes quickly gazed over to the rear view mirror, seeing the huge building out in the ocean getting smaller by the second. She releases a long breath, blinking her eyes back onto the road.

“Just keep on fighting for me..”

Whispering out those words to herself, she continues to drive towards the UA dorms. A wave of exhaustion hits her hard and she lets out a long yawn. It’s time for some well deserved hugs and cuddles from her boyfriend.


End file.
